Saving Their Friend
by theaterinspired
Summary: Wilbur ends up with more questions than answers when his parents start acting strange. He hopes to find out why by answering questions the only way he knows how: meddling. Only this time, he gets involved further than he had planed.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back and writing! Here's the deal: my first fanfiction I ever wrote was for MTR and was NO FUTURE. This was when I was in eighth grade. I am now in 11th grade and was looking back over this and was like "Man, thats everything I dont like in MTR fanfictions and I had a good idea but got lazy and didnt do it right." My solution? Re write it. The only thing is that it is pracitcally a completely different story. That makes me happy. So here it is. If you have read NO FUTURE, let me know how they compare and which is better. If you havent, dont worry, you're not missing anything. So here is SAVING THEIR FRIEND! Keep moving forward and DFTBA!**

**I dont own Meet the Robinsons... although i should... **

-Chapter 1: Keep Moving Forward?-

Wilbur lay across his bed staring at the ceiling. He listened silently as his dad picked up the ringing phone down the hall. He counted down the seconds as from the time his dad answered: three… two… one…

"What?" Wilbur jumped a little even though he had been mentally prepared for the outburst since one in the morning. He took a few steadying breaths to calm himself as he got dressed. He did so slowly as he focused on trying to make his hands stop shaking. He had just finished slipping his shoes on when Carl, the robot, came bursting through the room. He slammed it shut behind him and tried to barricade the door with himself. His LED eyes were wild as they darted around the room until they found Wilbur, "Oh man, we're in for it now little buddy!"

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Carl, you didn't do anything."

"Exactly my point," Carl said as he started to place a chair blocking the door. "I should have done something. Then the prototype your dad was working on would still be with us. By the way, did you ever find out what the prototype was exactly?"

Wilbur shook his head no as his eyes shifted towards the door. He could hear his mother's footsteps hurry by as she raced to see what was the matter. He could also hear the indistinguishable argument that was taking place between his mother and father as they ran through the house, looking for something that was never going to be found. Wilbur started to calculate his possible escape routes. He could just climb out the window, or he could…

THUMP! Wilbur was drawn back from his plans as Mr. Robinson called to his son, "Wilbur Matthew Robinson, you have exactly one minute to get dressed and out here before I send the whole family in there to get you!"

After waiting to hear the angry footsteps lead away from his room, Wilbur glared at Carl, "You didn't say anything to them did you?"

Carl wrung his hands nervously and tried to avoid the death stare the teen was aiming at him, "I didn't say anything about the fact that you snuck out to go to the party your parents told you specifically not to go to, if that's what you are asking."

"Let me rephrase the question," Wilbur sighed without letting his stare drop. "What did you tell them?"

Carl slowly started to walk away from Wilbur, "Well, your father asked if I knew where the prototype was, and I said yes. But that it was gone until he makes another. Then we would both know where the prototype is... will be…"

"Carl, that's just as bad." Wilbur stopped glaring and started to pace. He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from his father, but was only seen in times of extreme stress. "There has to be a way out of this… I could use the time…"

"Machine," Carl interrupted, "Yeah no. First thing your dad did was change the code to the garage and he amped up security."

"Or I could…" Wilbur started again.

BANG! Cornelius Robinson literally kicked down the door to his son's room. For a geek in a lab coat, Wilbur had to admit that his father looked pretty bad ass doing that. Carl shrieked and ran into the nearest closet. Mr. Robinson grabbed Wilbur by the ear and dragged him down the hall and into the empty music room. There they met Franny who looked like she was just about ready to kill her only son. Cornelius closed the door, toed Wilbur to the small couch and walked over to Franny's side.

"Look, we think we know most of what happened. So spill."

Wilbur studied his parents closely. His father's face was burning with anger and Franny was giving Wilbur a death stare frighteningly similar to the one Wilbur had just given Carl. There was no hope of talking his way out of this without any consequences. It was best to be truthful and "face the music".

Wilbur shuffled his feet and mumbled, "What do you already know?"

"Where to start?" Cornelius asked exasperated, "At nine last night you snuck out to that unsupervised party we told you specifically not to go to. For some reason you thought it would be cool to bring along a prototype I was working on. While at the party, you turned my prototype on and it combusted. Long story short, it caught the house on fire. And to make your mother and I even less happy, there is evidence that there was alcohol at the party! What were you thinking?"

Wilbur sat there quietly. The short answer was that he was thinking that it sounded like fun at the time. But admittedly it was a stupid move in the end. For the record, he hadn't turned on the prototype, someone else did but he didn't know who. And he didn't drink anything; his job was to make sure that everyone got home alright. But the fact of the matter remains that he was there none the less. And his parents were correct, except for blaming him for everything. It wasn't his entire fault. But he didn't want to get everyone in trouble.

Wilbur didn't dare start speaking freely at first. He always seemed to give the same spiel to his parents. It was to the point where it almost seemed rehearsed.

"Okay, I did do all of those things you said," Wilbur admitted after a minute. "I was wrong; it was a stupid idea to sneak off to the party. It won't happen again. I'll pay to replace or repair all damages." So much for not using the same old lines, he thought.

Cornelius shook his head sadly, "It's not that simple, Wilbur. You say you're sorry, you pay to fix the damages, and you say it won't happen again. But it doesn't seem to matter, it happens anyway."

"What do you want us to do with you?" Franny asked as she sat down next to her son. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and for some reason, this kind gesture bothered the teenager. From all of the times that she had done this, Wilbur knew what it meant and what his mother couldn't seem to find the words to say. It meant that she felt sorry for him, for his situation. But it also meant that, for some reason or another, she felt like she wasn't doing enough for her son. She had done everything she was supposed to; both of his parents had. Sure he had made mistakes, but don't all teenagers? And hadn't his parents instilled in him that from failure you learn?

"Well Wilbur?" asked sternly. Wilbur looked into the blue eyes and could tell that his father was not only annoyed, but he was also exhausted. This could make disaster occur faster for Wilbur if he wasn't ready. Panic started to swell inside of him.

"How about we just keep moving forward?" Wilbur regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. The last three words seemed to hang in the air causing the atmosphere to become a more hostile. Cornelius turned away and muttered something under his breath as he took his glasses off and began to clean them on his lab coat. Franny sighed and just shook her head slowly, "We could move forward if you learned from your past mistakes. We can't keep going through this. Something has to change…"

"I didn't mean for anything to happen," Wilbur interrupted. "Can you just tell me what my punishment is for sneaking out of the house?"

Cornelius sighed, "What's today's date?" Wilbur rolled his eyes. This was how his father seemed to dish out punishments based off of the dates when he was too tired or if all of his attention was with a project.

Wilbur looked at his mother and noticed a sudden change in the room. Franny looked at her hands, "It's October 9th." Silence followed as the two adults stared at the floor.

"Wilbur, go get ready for school."

Wilbur stared in disbelief at his father. Did he seriously just blow off his son's punishment? Not that Wilbur wanted to be punished, but this seemed… strange.

"Dad, are you…"

"Wilbur, go do as your father asked," Franny snapped. Wilbur didn't need to be told twice. He bolted for the door but not before looking at the clock, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. As soon as he was out the door, Wilbur collided with Carl.

"Carl, what are you doing?"

"I… uh… I came to make sure you get to school!"

Wilbur looked at the robot suspiciously but went on his way to pick up his back pack from his room. Carl followed him "So what…"

"I got off the hook," Wilbur answered as he flung his bag over his shoulder. "And I have no idea how that happened, before you ask."

Carl followed Wilbur to the door and handed the kid his lunch. Wilbur accepted the lunch knowing full well that when he got to school he would end up putting it in the band room for whichever kid ended up deciding that losing their lunch was better than losing their underwear.

Wilbur walked down the walkway to the street and waited for the bus. Hopefully at school, things would make more sense.

Once at school, Wilbur realized that things were normal. He reached school with five minutes before the bell. He entered through the back entrance and dropped off the lunch in the band room with a typed note that read, "Sorry they're all jerks." He slipped out and made his way to his locker. He was met by the usual crowd: the girls all wearing matching cheerleading uniforms, the guys all standing around talking about the big game coming up. He just nodded in acknowledgement to all of the teens trying to catch his attention with a smile. Wilbur grabbed his books and closed his locker. He turned around went to class, walking through the door right as the bell rang.

The balding chemistry teacher walked into the classroom and started rambling about who knows what. Wilbur sat there and smiled as a note was passed to him from one of the guys in the class: "So how much trouble are you in?"

Wilbur scribbled back "I don't know."

Another hand writer came into the conversation somewhere in between the passing of the note: "How do you not know?"

"My parents were acting weird and just didn't ground me or anything."

"Man, I wish I was that lucky. I got grounded and, man, am I dealing with a hang over."

"That's rough man. James didn't even show up today."

"I wouldn't be surprised if his parents locked him up or something in his basement."

"Well, Wilbur?" The teacher said a bit louder. Wilbur slipped the note into the middle of his binder and looked at the teacher blankly. The teacher rolled his eyes and restated the question that he had apparently asked more than once already. "What major development in medicine has Robinson Industries come up with most recently?"

Wilbur sat there awkwardly for a moment, fully aware that all of the eyes in the class room were on him, "I don't know. My dad hasn't been home a whole lot, which now makes sense. But I haven't talked to him about his work in a while."

"I see," the teacher said. "Well, they have recently developed a cure for leukemia. Millions of lives will be saved because the research department found that…"

Wilbur started to tune out the teacher once again. He didn't need to be told all of the ways that his father's company was amazing. He already knew the man behind it all better than most people could imagine. He didn't need to hear a teacher speculating as to why his father did anything, unless it was why his father was acting so strange this morning.

-ROBINSON INDUSTRIES-

Cornelius Robinson walked through the halls of Robinson Industries as a man on a mission. A man on a mission to get to his office without being stopped by anyone for any reason. He knew that they all wanted to congratulate him for finding the cure to leukemia. Whatever.

He reached the office and brushed past the secretary who was literally tangled in wires that belonged to… something. Cornelius walked into his office and slammed the door close. He picked up the phone and gave the command "Call home." He ran his hands through his hair as he waited for the phone to finish ringing.

"So I heard you found a cure for cancer," Franny's voice said lightly through the phone when she answered it.

Cornelius couldn't help but smile at the sound of his wife's voice, "thank you, thank you, hold your applause, I'll take my noble prize now," he joked.

Franny's laugh rang through the phone, "Do you feel better now?"

"Not really," Mr. Robinson sighed. "But what can I expect? Its not like I have a way to bring her back to us. Well…" he corrected as he thought of the secret hidden in his garage, "not a way that would work."

"But at least you have helped others that could have suffered from the same fate," Franny reminded him gently.

Cornelius sighed, "You're right. It's funny, but you would think that after thirty years we wouldn't be so upset."

"I know," Franny sighed. "But you know we just have to…"

"Keep moving forward," Cornelius finished. "You're right. What are we having for dinner?"

"Whatever you want."

"When's dinner?"

"Whenever you get home," Franny laughed, "But remember that we need to deal with a certain son of ours. We let him off the hook earlier. Any ideas of what to do with him?"

Mr. Robinson smiled as he looked outside his large window into the blue sky, "Oh, I think I have an idea."

- END OF CHAPTER-

**Well that's that. If you were curious, this was like three chapters worth of No Future. Plus things that have never been on a page before by me because, as I have said, No Future was a good attempt but not that great. So yeah. PLEASE REVEIW! Tell me what you think! Ask me questions! Keep moving forward, DFTBA, and REVEIW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOO HOO! YAY AND NAY for being sick. It gave me time to finish typing this up. My sister wanted me to title this chapter "Tacos, Sombreros and Other Mysteries"... BWHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah no. PLEASE REVIEW! it would make my day. im serious. Well anyway, here ya go. Read and Reveiw and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 2: Punishment and More Troubles-<p>

Wilbur trudged up the walkway to his house, tired from the long day. He had to save three of the band kid's homework from being destroyed in toilets; he had forgotten his pre-calc homework on his desk at home, and to top it off he had a headache from the book that hit him in his head when he was at his locker. And, as he walked up the walk way, he realized he still had to get grounded.

Wilbur made it to the front door and was greeted by Spike and Demitri, "Hey ring my door bell!"

"Not now guys," Wilbur moaned. "Can I please just go inside?"

"Are you in such a rush to get grounded?"

"No," Wilbur sighed as he pushed the door open, "I just want to... take a nap."

"Hey there little buddy! How was your day?" Carl greeted Wilbur at the door. Wilbur handed Carl his backpack and walked towards the kitchen.

"It's been better," Wilbur shrugged. "How great could it be when I know that I am grounded as soon as I get home? Whatever the fluke was that got me out of trouble this morning, it's surely gone now. After dad had a successful project, he's back to his old self."

"Hey, just the man I was looking for," Cornelius Robinson said as he walked into the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

Wilbur sighed heavily but managed to smile, "Hey dad. What are you doing home so early?"

Cornelius laughed, "When you find a cure for a type of cancer within the first hour of your work day, you kind of get the right to take off early, especially when you have unfinished business to deal with at home."

"Glad to hear that my punishment is reason enough to have you rush home."

Mr. Robinson rolled his eyes as he sat the bottle with a clunk, "I had other things too. I had to tune up the time machine, clean up the lab, and I thought that maybe we could talk or something… just because."

"Dad," Wilbur started as he quietly got up, "I really just want to take a nap or sit in a quiet room for a while. Maybe we can talk later?"

"How about I do the whole punishment thing now so that you don't have to deal with your mother and then I'll let you go?" Wilbur nodded (regretting it once his head started to throb) and sat back down.

Cornelius looked his son in the eyes and tried to harden his resolve, "You are grounded for a month. What I want you to do with this time is I want you to organize the library in the basement. For every five days this take, add an additional one day to your grounding. Sound fair?"

"Yeah," Wilbur said staring at his feet. "I assume that I have clearance to get down there?"

"Yep," Mr. Robinson smiled. "You can go now if you want to go take a nap or whatever."

"Nah, I'll go and start organizing the library," Wilbur said as he stood up and started walking to the travel tube. "Call when it's time for dinner if I'm not back before then."

"Will do."

Wilbur headed to the travel tube and shot through the house to the basement. He hadn't been down here in a while seeing how he normally didn't have a reason to make the trip. He remembered the library, or rather; he remembered what they called the library. Reality was that it was just an extra room that ended up holding all of the books that weren't in use. Upon entering the room, Wilbur realized that it also now contained many forgotten blue prints and journals of his father which were scattered around on the floor. This was going to take a while.

Wilbur started by going through the room and collecting schematics, sketches and scripts that filled blue sheets of paper that were dated all the way back to January 1, 2009. Wilbur smiled at the designs he recognized and puzzled quizzically over the ones he didn't. He organized the blueprints by date, for lack of a better plan. Surprisingly this didn't take too long for such a big and messy room. Wilbur felt a sense of assurance that he could finish before the first five days were up.

With half an hour before dinner, Wilbur started to work on organizing the journals spread everywhere with a flat surface. He picked up the first volume and was surprised to find that there was no dating anywhere on it. The only thing that helped Wilbur put a time on it was the fact that it was in a composition book which meant that it must have been early on in his father's career.

Wilbur's brown eyes scanned the room as he casually flipped the note book open. Surely his father wouldn't mind if he looked, just so that he knew where to put it for organization. Wilbur's eyes flew across the pages of drawings and equations, and smiled as he recognized his father's plans for the travel tubes. Wondering if the rest of the book was like this, Wilbur turned the page. The next page was full of Cornelius' neat script, although it appeared a little more informal. Wilbur read through the page:

_"Violet and I were talking at lunch. She said time travel would never be possible because time is constantly moving forward. I tried to argue this with her but she kept making good points. 'If time is consistent then once something has happened it's happened. You can't go back. There wouldn't be anything to go back to. Then you'd also have to know if we are the past or the future? Is there time already in front of where we are or are we the front line? And then how would you go about traversing the timeline? What are you breaking into since time is not a tangible? It's not like there's a zipper you can just pull open and go through. It's not possible Lewis, too many unanswered questions.' I was so confused._

_"Time travel is possible, or… it WILL be possible. It's not now, but it will be, as soon as I figure… you know what I mean. It is a possible thing to do because I have seen it, I have done it. But… Violet has a point. I guess only time will tell what happens. Maybe Violet will be able to help solve for some of those unknowns she mentioned. We all know Violet hates unknowns."_

Wilbur couldn't help but smile after reading the page. This Violet girl seemed so set in her belief, but obviously time travel is a possible thing. Now Wilbur was curious, so he flipped a few more pages.

"Wilbur, time for dinner," Franny's voice rang through the room.

"Yeah, mom," Wilbur shouted back seemingly into the sky, "I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay, but better hurry, its taco night."

Wilbur looked back down at the open book in his hands and read the page in front of him. Once again, it looked like this page was more of a personal journal but a few things caught Wilbur's eye right away. The page was written by two hands which Wilbur recognized as not only his father's but also his mother's hands. The page also had some splotch marks on it. This combination was like a magnet and before he could say "Robinson Industries" he was reading the page.

_Hello journal, it's Franny with Cornelius today. He doesn't want to work on anything or write anything so I am writing because I know that…_

_Franny, please stop._

_I'm not stopping until you go do something. You said that you don't want to forget, and the things you don't want to forget you end up putting in here._

_You're right._

_I'm always right._

_Yeah, well today was the day we all knew was coming. We all knew it was coming, but I just didn't see it coming._

_Sorta like when Michael Jackson died._

_Violet passed away. There I said it. Happy Franny? Our friend Violet lost her battle with Leukemia at 4:58 on May 2, 2011._

That was all that was on the page. Wilbur put the journal down with more questions than answers. He walked over to the travel tubes and shot upward towards the dining room.

Once in the dining room, Wilbur couldn't help but laugh. The room was definitely ready for a full out fiesta. A piñata hung from the ceiling swaying slightly from the slight breeze circulating around the room. A bright rainbow runner ran down the middle of the table. Frankie and the other frogs sang some Mexican song that Wilbur didn't know, seeing how he didn't pay enough attention to that class.

But what made Wilbur laugh the hardest was the sight of his mother chasing his father around in circles, trying to get him to wear a sombrero.

"Franny," Cornelius laughed, "Stop it."

"Dinner is served," Carl called as the rest of the family followed him inside. Chaos ensued as would be expected from the Robinson family. After burritos had been sent flying, and all of the spicy salsa had been consumed, the family sat quietly around the table which was a rare occurrence. Everyone seemed content, except a certain young teenager. Wilbur couldn't shake the fact that his father and mother never talked about Violet. Why hadn't they ever told him about her? Wilbur wanted answers.

Wilbur's eyes scanned the room for his robotic friend but to no avail. If he wanted answers, he had to go straight to the source.

"Hey dad," Wilbur started somewhat timidly, "I got a question for you when you get a minute."

Cornelius took the sombrero off of his head and looked at his son, "Go ahead."

"No, dad," Wilbur said as he handed his mother a plate she was reaching for. "I think this would be better…"

"Just go ahead and ask," Franny said as she started out of the room.

Wilbur gulped, "Who was Violet?"

CRASH! The plate that Franny was carrying shattered into a million pieces as it came into contact with the floor. Dead silence filled the room as all eyes danced between Cornelius, Franny and Wilbur. No one wanted to say anything to the three, they just watched with bated breaths.

Franny walked over to her husband and put an arm on his shoulder. Cornelius Robinson stood up and answered flatly, "She was a friend."

"Wh.." Wilbur stopped once he saw Franny's stare at her son that clearly said shut-up-this-minute-or-you're-grounded.

"Wilbur, go to your room."

Wilbur gaped in disbelief, "but Mom!"

"Wilbur… just go."

Wilbur sighed, got up from the table, and left the dining room. Franny's attention fell back to her husband. Just then, his pager went off.

He quickly looked at his pager before sighing, "I have to go to work, Franny." And he left without another word.

-END OF CHAPTER-

**My sister's first and only question once she read this was "What did Wilbur have on his taco?"... I have no clue. Tell me what you think of that (AND the chapter over all) in a REVEIW! GO. Click it! Thanks. Keep moving forward and DFTBA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHA! I made it. Sorry I was having writer's block. My favorite author, John Green, says that the way he gets over writer's block is "by not being afraid to suck". Sadly that didnt help me this time. That and the fact that I am a junior in highschool finishing up a school year hasnt been doing me any favors. So I set my goal to get 2000 words... realized that wasnt going to happen unless I wasted space... so I set the goal of having this posted before 6pm today (since apparently the world is supposed to end then... I dont believe it but more power to ya if you do.) Well I met it! Sorry if parts of it are weird, but I had prom last night and went to a band thing this morning and now am going to see Pirates 4 so be happy I'm awake. But you dont care about my life, so here is your chapter. PLEASE REVEIW! Seriously. **_This chapter is dedicated to the men and women serving in the armed forces. A friend of mine is headed out to BT and I wont get to see her for 4 years. We love all of those who are making the sacrifice in order to help keep us safe. _

Chapter 3: Problem Solving

-ROBINSON INDUSTRIES-

Cornelius walked to his office and was greeted by his secretary, Hannah. Cornelius couldn't help but smile at the sight of his secretary trying to deal with the phones. She pressed a button, "Sorry wrong number," then hit another button, "No hablo espanol," and another button "No one's home", and another, "I don't want to talk to you," and another, "Oh hey, Rachel."

Mr. Robinson sat down at his desk and looked at the computer screen which had been left on accidently in the chaos of that morning. With a heavy sigh, he filled through the countless spam mail, the numerous reminders of deadlines, the many updates on projects and an email updating him on how his son was doing in school.

Before he knew it, the ten minutes he had allowed himself were up. Hannah knocked on the door, "Sir, they are here if you're ready." Cornelius nodded.

Ten people filed into his office and took their seats at an oval table at one end of the office. They waited for Cornelius to join them and ask "So what's going on?" before they started to talk in turn.

"Sir the KIFIST project is behind schedule. Where is the prototype?"

"Uh…" Mr. Robinson ran his hand over the back of his neck. He couldn't tell them what really happened. My son got a hold of it and took it to a party and turned it on and it sort of exploded and set the house on fire. Yeah, that was not something to share with the group. "I don't know. There was an incident at home and I haven't seen it since," he answered.

The room became instantly silent as every eye stared blankly at the inventor. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Finally one of them piped up, "Well we do have all of the blueprints and notes. We could make another one that's a twin of the original prototype…"

"NO!" Cornelius practically shouted as his mind filled with the company building catching fire as soon as the prototype was turned on. All of the eyes in the room fell on him because of the sudden outburst. Robinson regained his composure, "I mean… I just think that we should go over all of the calculations one more time."

This idea was met with blank stares. One of the younger supervisors stood, "With all due respect, Mr. Robinson, Sir, we have gone over everything numerous times. We would simply be wasting time if we had to postpone our tests. Everyone is already wondering about the KIFIST project…"

"I understand that, Rachel," Cornelius sighed. "But if we test this project as it is, we will have a major problem. When KIFIST is turned on under our current plans, it will set this building on fire and could cause the loss of life, and I won't let that happen. Not while I'm in charge here."

A hand rose, "How do you know that we will have a fire hazard problem? I mean, the ideas behind KIFIST are ones that have never been put into practice. Unless we run the test, we don't know what might or might not happen."

Cornelius put a hand up to stop his subordinate, "I know that our current layout won't work…"

"But how do you know?"

"You're just going to have to trust me," He replied, his voice rising in frustration. "I'm making this call based off of my judgment. I will take full fault if this proves to be a waste of our time. However, I want the planning department to go over all of the calculations again.

"Yes Sir," Rachel nodded, though still a little concerned about the time constraints.

"As soon as you finish looking thoroughly over everything, I want you to call me," Cornelius continued to explain. "If your people find nothing, I want to look over everything while construction goes on to make KIFIST. If you find something, or if I do, I will call a meeting where we can all talk about what to do next. If we do everything correctly and really push it, we can get this done in 24 hours and be back on track."

Murmurs swept through the room as people thought over what this meant for their department as well as them personally for the next twenty four hours.

"I'm also sorry to say that I need all of you on call for the next few hours," Cornelius added as he looked at the clock. It was five minutes before eleven at night. Franny was going to kill him.

-MEANWHILE AT THE ROBINSON MANSION-

Wilbur lay across his bed staring at the ceiling. He had finished his History homework, his French homework and his book for English. He had also gotten ahead in Health class: the short essay about his spicy chicken taco with lettuce, tomato, and cheese lay across his bed hot off the printer. He didn't mention anything about his father in a sombrero or the piñata; a paper concerning his eating habits didn't need to know anything about the environment in which he ate the taco.

There. Was. Nothing. To. Do. Well, nothing except clean the library. Wilbur got up and tiptoed his way through the hall to the door to the basement. Maybe he could fi nd something to do. He put his hand up to the scanner, expecting the computer automated voice to welcome him in. He took a step forward thinking that the door would open, but instead he walked into the nonmoving door and the alarm sounded, "Wilbur Robinson is not allowed in the basement today."

"What do you mean today? I was just down there a few hours ago!" Wilbur hit the scanner with his fist a few times in frustration.

"Ouch," The automated voice answered back. "Hitting me won't change anything. You're mother changed my settings."

"Why did she do that?"

"She didn't want you asking your father more questions about the past tonight," the voice replied. "She didn't want you getting yourself into any more trouble."

Wilbur stormed away muttering under his breath. "Fine, be that way." The teen walked into the kitchen to find Carl. Wilbur took a seat and looked nonchalantly at him. Maybe his robotic friend could tell him what's what.

"Hey Carl, what…"

"Sorry little buddy," Carl shook his head, "I don't know anything and even if I did, I can't tell you anything. You're mother's orders, sorry."

"Fine!" Wilbur declared as he stood up. "Mom won't tell me anything, you can't tell me anything, I can't go down stairs and find my own answers, and Dad won't talk to me about it. But I will get my answers."

Carl rolled his electronic eyes, "And how do you think that's going to happen?"

Wilbur smiled deviously, "I'm going to go to the one person who not only knows the answer I am looking for, but also doesn't know not to tell me."

Carl nodded as he thought that over. Suddenly, realization hit like lightening and Carl's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Oh no. You don't mean…"

Striking a heroic pose, Wilbur's eyes glinted dangerously, "Oh yes! Next stop: THE PAST!"

"Something's going to go wrong."

Wilbur rolled his eyes as he started checking the time machine, "Have a little faith. I got this."

"Something's going to go wrong," Carl repeated.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

Carl raised an eyebrow, "That's what you said last time. And I seem to have a recollection of someone getting wiped out of existence."

Wilbur pointed a finger at his friend, "Hey, that was for only like a minute. And everything turned out alright in the end."

"Only after Lewis fixed it all up for you."

Wilbur finished his check trying not to admit that Carl had a point. "It's not like I'm going to change the time stream or anything. This is so simple I could do it in my sleep."

Carl rang his hands in nervous frustration, "But what if something does go wrong? What if you… break your foot in a hole!"

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, "And where did this hole come from that I am going to break my foot in?"

"You never know," Carl warned, "You can be clumsy sometimes. You might not see it."

Wilbur ignored the robot as he climbed in to the cockpit of the Time Machine. He secured his seat belt safely across his lap, checked everything one last time, and turned the key to the machine. The engine roared to life as Wilbur yelled, "No worries. Everything will go according to plan."

"Go back, ask your dad, come back," Carl stated as he stepped back. "Please, don't do anything else."

"I won't," Wilbur waved the robot's nagging off. "And I'll keep my eyes open for random holes in the ground." With that, Wilbur drove the time machine out of the garage and set off into the sky before disappearing in a sphere of light.

-END OF CHAPTER-

**Just a few comments: 1) My sister wouldnt stop nagging me until I told her what was on the taco. So there ya go. 2) How many people have read my "Dear Abby" NCIS fic? Do you recognize the name of a certain project? Will you never be able to look at it the same way ever again? Well, sorry. I couldnt think of a better name and come on, KIFIST is a cool name in my oppinion. 3) Well Wilbur headed to the future was predictable ;) 4)REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there to everyone! Happy exam week to me! (If I fail my Latin exam tomorrow, we will know why). This chapter took soooooo long. Too long infact. But I already know the next chapter so that as soon as exams are over, we can have another chapter! CELEBRATE! WHOO!And now, to talk about a serious problem that has an impact on all of us: reviews. Please, review this chapter for me. Or be even more amazing and review every single chapter that I post. Please! And thank you.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 4: Check the Weather Next Time-<p>

Wilbur flew through the air, scolding himself for not thinking to check the weather for his destination in time. Thanks to his negligence, he had successfully flown himself into a horrible thunderstorm in 2010. He couldn't see, but to make matters worse, he didn't know where he was.

"Sure, make sure nothing happens to mess up the time stream," Wilbur muttered to himself. "I wonder if crashing this thing into a building would alter the time stream enough."

Beep, beep, beep! "Uh-oh," Wilbur sighed. He had never heard that alarm before but could tell what the problem was just by looking out the window; the engine was overheating (he could tell by the smoke). Wilbur had been flying in what he hoped were circles for fifteen minutes now, trying to figure out what to do. Apparently the time machine wasn't made for long flights.

The time machine jerked around as Wilbur tried to keep control. He tried to slowly lower the machine towards the ground but to no avail. The time machine seemed to have its own plans and that a slow decent was not in the game plan. Instead, there was a total loss of power that sent the time machine and Wilbur hurtling towards the earth. "Crap, no, no, no, no!" Wilbur screamed as he tried to pull the time machine out of its nose dive. CRASH!

Wilbur opened the roof of the crashed time machine and scrambled out into the pouring rain. Miraculously he seemed fine; the time machine however needed a good handful of repairs. Thankful that the time machine's invisibility capability was still intact, Wilbur turned it on and started to walk the trek to Lewis' house. This was going to be an interesting experience. Wilbur walked around for a while until he realized that he was in the park that used be by his home (before he was born, mind you. He had known it as a play ground for a nearby school. He had seen pictures of it as a park, but otherwise he didn't know the place well.)

Wilbur approached the house that he would call home in his existence cautiously, but still quickly. Through the rain, he could see a single light on and oddly enough, an open window. Wilbur called up to it "Coo-coo!" There was a crash inside the room causing Wilbur to laugh. Lewis' head popped up in the window as he adjusted his glasses back on his face.

"Wilbur!"Lewis shouted before covering his mouth realizing how loud he had been. Wilbur snuck over to the window and smiled. Lewis returned the smile and whispered, "What on Earth are you doing here? And why are you out in the rain?"

Water ran down Wilbur's hair making it heavy, "Look, it's not like I had a choice in what weather I came in." Lewis looked at him skeptically, "I didn't think to look at the weather report, okay?" Wilbur admitted. "But that's not the point. Can I come in?"

Lewis looked around the room, "I don't know if that would be the best thing for the time stream. What if we mess something up in the future?"

Wilbur laughed sheepishly, "Well I already sort of have a problem with the whole 'don't mess up the time stream' thing. I kind of ran into trouble with the time machine."

"What type of trouble," Lewis questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

Wilbur stood there in the pouring rain staring into the eyes of the teenager who would grow up into his father. He couldn't help but smile at how he could see his father in this young man. The way his expression read "I can't believe you sometimes" was a little too familiar yet out of place. Lewis took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt as Wilbur continued to get soaked with a bemused expression on his face. Wilbur could remember this same thing happening when Wilbur was little and had refused to come in when his mother called him in. Some things never change.

"Come on," Lewis motioned after a moment, offering a hand out to Wilbur. Wilbur smiled and climbed through the window into Lewis' bedroom. Lewis handed him a towel and set about cleaning the room. Pieces of paper were thrown around carelessly in a haphazard pattern.

"In the middle of a project?" Wilbur laughed.

Lewis smiled, "Just finished, actually. I just haven't had time to clean up."

"Well what have you been up to then?"

"Stop trying to change the subject," Lewis chided "What happened to the time machine?"

"Let's just say that I now know that you didn't design it for long flights and for storms," Wilbur sighed as he started to towel off his hair.

"Well, yeah. I could have told you that," Lewis rolled his eyes.

"You could have told me that!"

"It didn't even occur to me that it would need to be said," Lewis threw his hands up in exasperation. "Besides, you aren't even supposed to be using it at all."

"Tha…" Wilbur stopped. Lewis did have a point after all. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is what should we do to fix it so that I can go home?"

"The first thing we need to do is to look it over and see if anything is missing or seriously damaged," Lewis said. "And that's your job."

"Me? I already got wet once from this infernal rain!" Wilbur complained. "Why does it have to be me?"

"I don't know anyone else who would easily be able to name the pieces that are missing or need to be repaired," Lewis laughed. "That's what you get for coming back in time."

"I don't know how that thing works! I just know that it does work," Wilbur responded.

"Well I'm not going to touch it without either having the instructions or knowing that I have all of the tools I need," Lewis said. "The last thing I want to do is be responsible for my son's death. That could send us into a grandfather paradox because I would want to kill myself for hurting my son."

"I doubt that you would keep the blueprints in the glove box or something," asked Wilbur.

Lewis thought for a minute, "Not unless I saw a reason to."

Wilbur looked at the papers in the room and formulated a plan, "Lewis, write yourself a letter telling yourself to make sure that there is some sort of instruction manual to be kept with the time machine at all times. We can then put it someplace where you won't lose it. That way, when in the future you read it, you can take your own advice and there we go!"

Lewis chewed this over for a minute or two, "Well it's worth a shot." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. After looking at the clock, Lewis sighed. It was only 4am, and it was already shaping up to be a long day.

-fifteen minutes later-

After writing the letter the question became "So where do we put this thing?"

"That… is an excellent question. Where do you think you will find it?"

"Well, I'll find it any number of places," Lewis thought, "The question is where I would find it at a time when it would be of use."

"Sorry," Wilbur laughed. "I can tell you where I would find things but with our luck, I would find it when I am like three and tear it to pieces."

"Wait," Lewis said as he jumped up from his seat and started down the hallway. "I can put it in what will be your room! That way I will find it when I am cleaning the room out right before you are born."

Wilbur followed Lewis into a room that was stock pilled with boxes, only half of which were labeled. Wilbur almost felt bad for the impending hours that would be spent cleaning this room out. He watched as Lewis wound around the boxes towards the back. Lewis placed the envelope on a random box. "There. Let's see if that works. Go look around in the time machine."

Wilbur saluted, "Yes sir, I will go out into the storm and see if I can find a piece of paper that describes what the time machine should look like if it wasn't all smashed up…"

"Wilbur," Lewis stopped him, "Just go check."

Wilbur ran out of the room, through the house, and into the hard driving rain. Once he got over to the park, he realized that he hadn't marked where the invisible broken time machine was. "No worries, Wilbur," he said to himself. "Just look for your footprints. Who else would be out here at this hour?" After walking around for about fifteen minutes, there was no time machine and no foot prints. Water dripped off of Wilbur's dark hair onto nose. "Way to go, Robinson," Wilbur said as he face palmed himself, "There are no foot prints because of this stupid storm." Thunder clapped as if to emphasize his words.

Wilbur turned around with the intention of going back to the house for help, when he tripped over something. Wilbur put his hands on it and blindly ran them along it until he found what he was looking for. After pushing the button, the broken time machine appeared.

"Okay, that took longer than planned." Wilbur talked to himself as he started to rummage through the cockpit, "But not to worry, I am sure that it's here… somewhere."

-Half an Hour Later-

"Dang it!" Wilbur muttered as he climbed out of the time machine. "It's not there." He trudged through the park back to the house and climbed into Lewis' room through the window once again.

The dark look on Wilbur's face etched out of his dark silhouette as lighting lit up the background made it hard not for Lewis to laugh. "I take it that that didn't go too well?"

Wilbur stood over top of Lewis and shook his head, spraying water all over the young inventor, "You could say that again. There was nothing what so ever. What are we going to do?"

Lewis gave a mischievous smile, "Keep moving forward."

"Haha, I wonder where that came from Mr. Smartypants," Wilbur said sarcastically. "I'm being serious here. I am so dead if I don't get back before morning!"

Lewis rolled his eyes and threw a towel at the soaking teen, "For the record you have a time machine.."

"A broken time machine," Wilbur corrected.

Lewis ignored him, "You can go back to whatever time you want to. So just go back at the same time you left and there you go. Time isn't an issue."

*Beep*Beep*Beep* Lewis' alarm clock went off, signaling that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. Lewis stood up from his chair and walked over to the clock and smacked it off. He looked out his window at the pouring rain.

Wilbur however was busy pacing the floor trying to come up with a plan, "Okay, I'll need a pint of yogurt, three cucumbers, and some tobacco sauce…"

Lewis rolled his eyes, "How about you and I go out and see what we can do once the storm passes?"

"When will that be?"

"The weatherman said it will be over at seven…"

"Oh good."

"but that it will rain for the next twenty four hours."

"Great," Wilbur said sarcastically.

"Cornelius," Lucile called from down the hall, "Time to get moving. Franny and Violet are here to walk to school! You don't want to be late again!"

Wilbur smiled, "So when did the name change?"

"Three months ago or so," Lewis shrugged. "But I can tell that you will never call me Conelius, always Lewis until Dad."

"Yep," Wilbur smiled. "Wait… what am I supposed to do while you are at school?"

Lewis pulled his shoes on, "Beats me. Just don't go messing up the time stream."

*Thump*Thump*Thump* Both boys jumped at the unexpected sounds. "LEWIS ROBINSON GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT," yelled a voice that Wilbur didn't know.

"Violet, that wasn't nice," A voice Wilbur recognized as a young Franny.

"You can't keep babying him, Franny. Come on! I'm not getting any younger!"

"At least say something," Franny pleaded.

Lewis sighed, "I'll be out in a minute. Just wait and I'll be out."

"Well hurry it up!" Violet shouted. "I don't have a lot of minutes left to wait!"

Lewis looked at Wilbur and whispered, "Just stay out of trouble and I'll come back as soon as school's out."

Wilbur nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Lewis left the room and greeted the girls at the door. Wilbur snuck over to the wall and listened through, happy to see that his father had yet to soundproof it.

"So how are you two?" Lewis asked.

"I'm good," Franny answered cheerfully. "Violet?"

Silence lingered in the air for a moment where Violet's reply should have been. Instead, she said simply "Come on, we'll be late for school." Wilbur then heard footsteps leading away from them.

"Rough morning?" Lewis asked. Franny's silence told Wilbur that she was giving Lewis the signature "What do you think" look. "She didn't get any sleep either?" This too was met by silence.

"Well, this will be a fun day," Lewis sighed. Footsteps lead away from the room leaving the hall sounding eerily quiet with only Wilbur to hear it.

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

* * *

><p><strong>Well now we have Violet. I'm kind of sad that your first impression is that she has an attitude... or at least that she isnt a morning person. But first impressions can be wrong, so dont be too fast to hate... or go ahead and tell me in a review what you think. Oh, and yes the yogurt, cucumber were random, but its what my sister wanted Wilbur to have on his taco. I said no to the taco but decided to tribute it none the less... Not that she cared. She just said that this chapter was "okay". Well then. Tell me what you think (with more than one word please) in a REVIEW! Even if you arent a member of , you are still able to review this story and it would make my day and make me update faster. Thanks so much! DFTBA and Keep moving forward! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAH BABY! Its summer! Which means that unless I am at band (where I am the freshman Senior... becasue its my first year in band but im a senior. hahaha), I have a chance to write something! My goal is to write this whole story before the end of the summer. We shall see. Uh... My sister and I talked about this chapter and came up with some really funny sections. So, thanks girl. REVIEW me please please please please. The longer the better. I promise. :D**

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER 5: BUSTED-<p>

Wilbur sat in Lewis' room staring, yet again, at the ceiling. The problem with being stuck in the past is that you can't do much because you know more than other people should know. Wilbur kept moving around the room because he couldn't sit still. Now that he had gotten over the initial panic of crashing the time machine and thus stranding himself in the past, his mind went back to the reason he had made this risky trip: Violet.

Wilbur started to pace back and forth and talked to himself, "Well, the good news is that I know where to find Violet now. The bad news is that she is at school with Lewis. So I guess that I can't go find anything out now since I'm not allowed to get noticed.

"Or can I? Mom and Dad always talk about how crazy high school was back when they were in school. Mom always says that she wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't know half of the kids in her grade. And at the rate that Dad went through school, he didn't know too many of his classmates either. Plus I saw in one of the journals that Violet had skipped a few grades too so she was in the same class as Dad. Would they notice if there was one kid that didn't belong? No, they wouldn't. Especially if the kid looked like they belong.

"But it could be dangerous. I could mess something up. I shouldn't go to my Dad's high school. I should take a nap. I haven't slept in… a while. I should stay here and sleep in the closet. Yeah, that's safe."

In an hour, Wilbur was over at the high school hiding in the bushes. (So much for a nap). Wilbur looked around for a way to get inside, but seeing how it was raining; kids weren't going outside to get from class to class today. Thankfully, the high school building was new and was the same place Wilbur went, except it was missing a few buildings.

Wilbur went to the entrance near the band room. This wing of the building never changed from this time period to the future when Wilbur would attend the school. The bell rang, signaling the end of class for the students. Praying for luck, Wilbur tried the door handle. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened. After regaining his composure, Wilbur slipped into the hall and started to walk down it as if he knew exactly where he was headed. Piece of cake.

"Wilbur!" The raven haired boy winced at the sound of the angry voice. He turned around and saw the frustrated blue eyes of Lewis looking sternly at him.

"Heh," Wilbur laughed nervously. "Busted?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well I couldn't just sit there," Wilbur defended himself with a pout.

"Hey Lewis," Franny called as she approached the two. With her came a girl with black hair and stunning blue eyes. She had one streak of dark purple hair framing the left side of her face. She wore a light purple zip up sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"How was band?" Lewis asked as he turned to the girls.

Franny smiled, "Fine. Who's your friend?"

Wilbur smiled nervously as he stepped up to join the three's little circle in the hallway. Lewis, thankfully, took care of the introduction, "This is Wilbur."

"How do you know each other?"

"Uh…" Lewis and Wilbur shared a nervous glance. "He's my… dentist's… son?"

"I thought that was Jerry."

Lewis winced, "Right."

"I'm his cousin," Wilbur supplied.

The girl started, "Wait, that doesn't…"

"Well it's nice to meet you," Franny interrupted. "My name's Franny. This is Violet," She introduced the other girl.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Wilbur smiled.

"So where are you from?" Violet asked suspiciously.

Wilbur blurted out the answer, "North Montana."

Lewis face palmed, "He means Canada. Jet lag must have gotten to him."

"There's no jet lag between here and Canada," Violet (inconveniently) pointed out.

"Oh," Wilbur said. "I'm from Canada, but I came from Europe. Family vacation. You know whatever."

Just then, the warning bell rang. "Well it was nice to meet you Wilbur," Violet said. "but I have to get going to Calculus."

"See you around," Franny called with a wave as the girls took off down the hall.

Wilbur looked at Lewis and was met by a frustrated gaze. Silence hung in the air between the two as Lewis led Wilbur to the library. Once there, Wilbur finally spoke in a whisper, "Well, that went well."

Lewis glared at him as he pulled out his reading book for English, "North Montana?"

"Well, I tried. Besides, I could have been meaning the, you know, northern part of Montana," Wilbur defended. "And what about dentist's son?"

"At least I wasn't altering the time stream," Lewis retorted. "You met people in the past… present... your past, my present."

"You could have lied about my name," Wilbur whispered. "You could have called me Nathaniel! Wait, not Nathaniel. I don't like the name Nathaniel. How about…"

"I didn't give you a fake name because we would have forgotten that and then ended up in more trouble," Lewis explained as he put his book down. "Besides, you were introduced to your mother!" Silence followed as the two sat in thought about this.

"How was it," Lewis asked eventually. "Being introduced to Franny?"

"Nothing is more awkward than being introduced to the woman who will give birth to you," Wilbur replied after a moment. "I mean, what do you say? Sorry about the labor pains I am going to cause you?" Both of the boys started laughing at this suggestion.

"All I know," Lewis said as he caught his breath, "Is that if anything in the future has changed course, it is your entire fault. I had nothing to do with it."

"What's who's fault?" The boys both jumped. Violet had appeared out of nowhere.

"Vi, stop doing that," Lewis said.

Violet put on an innocent face, "Stop doing what?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Calculus," Wilbur asked.

Violet pulled up a chair to the little table and sat down, "Its Mrs. Cathso. After she takes attendance, you can pretty much leave the school and she wouldn't know."

"But it is an AP credit," Lewis said. Violet shrugged. Apparently she didn't care too much about college credit.

Violet propped up her feet on the table, "You can see how much I care. I hate math, even if it is vital for survival. Besides, I could sit in class and waste time or I could come down here and take a much needed nap."

"Didn't get much sleep?" Wilbur asked.

"Nope. Three of the kids in the orphanage are sick, and as the oldest kid there, I had to help out," Violet explained with a yawn.

Lewis looked worried, "You aren't supposed to be around sick people, Vi."

"Quit worrying," Violet snapped. "I stayed well away, thank you very much. Seeing how Mildred had her hands full downstairs, I stayed up stairs and took care of the healthy kids. No problem."

"Just… be careful," Lewis warned.

Violet sat back up, "Oh, I almost forgot! The guidance counselors wanted to talk to you Lewis. Something about how you taking physics seems… redundant, since you could practically teach the teacher."

"Okay," Lewis sighed as he got up. "Wilbur, can you…"

Wilbur waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. I'll stay put."

Lewis gave Wilbur a stern look that said "stay put or else" and then ran out of the library. Wilbur couldn't help but smile mischievously. He finally got what he wanted, time in which to analyze Violet. Things were finally looking up.

"So spill," Violet said with her eyes closed and her head tilted towards the ceiling.

"I…uh…" Wilbur fumbled. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Alright, -Montana," Violet sighed. "Something isn't fitting together."

"Like what?"

"How do you mix up your dentist's son and your cousin?"

"Um," Wilbur bit his lip, "That… is an excellent question." Wilbur will remember this time when his parents remind him that lying never fixes anything. He looked at Violet, trying to find a way out of this question. Nothing came; maybe this was a situation where silence is golden. Wilbur said nothing and the two of them were left staring awkwardly at each other.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Violet asked after a while.

"Silence is golden," Wilbur replied.

Violet laughed, "Yeah, and duct tape is silver."

"What does duct tape have to do with anything?"

"Duct tape has to do with everything."

"Except English," Wilbur replied. "I can see math and science and history, but not English."

Violet thought about this for a minute, "Well, English is a spoken language. And if I put duct tape on your mouth, you can't talk. So there you go."

Wilbur laughed, "Or I could use duct tape to make it so that you can't open any of the books."

Violet was laughing uncontrollably now, "Or you could read about duct tape."

"Or I could write on the duct tape!" Wilbur added. "Then you can read it too!"

"Wait," Violet said between laughs. "How did we get talking about this?"

"I don't know," Wilbur answered.

Violet stood up and stretched, "Well, I'm still suspicious of the whole cousin thing, but just don't terrorize the school and in the end it doesn't matter. Besides, if Lewis is trying to cover for you, then you must be okay. I should get back to calc. How long are you in town from Canada?"

Wilbur looked outside through a nearby window to the rain, "Hopefully just for today."

"Oh? Not happy being here? Can't wait to get away from us," Violet asked.

"No," Wilbur said trying to back pedal, "I just mean…"

Violet laughed, "Don't worry. I know what you mean." With that she got up and left Wilbur alone in the library.

-Robinson Household (Future time)-

After making it home after eleven, and after dealing with the lecture from Franny that he was working too hard, Cornelius Robinson stood in his closet looking through boxes for his year book. However, his search was proving to be unfruitful.

After ten minutes, he found a mysterious letter with his name on it. However, it was written in his own hand writing. Curiosity made him open it up. He looked it over and saw that it was from himself and… his son. He started to read:

Dear Cornelius,

Hey Dad,

A certain son of ours stole the time machine again.

Heh, sorry.

Well, he then proceeded to come back in time to visit us. I have no idea why, but he did.

Sorry again.

But he didn't think of checking the weather, so he flew into a storm. Long story short, he crashed the time machine.

Please don't ground me.

Now, I could go trying to fix this thing based off of nothing other than guessing, but I would rather not do that. I would appreciate it if you could do us a favor and remember to put a copy of the blue prints in the time machine.

Before this date. It wouldn't do me any favors if you do this after I get back.

That or you could make it so that Wilbur can't get to the time machine and we wouldn't have this problem. Oh well, it's nice to get a visit. Even if it can destroy reality as you know it.

Sorry again.

Lewis

And Wilbur.

PS. Please don't ground me.

Cornelius sighed. He put the letter in his pocket and started walking towards Wilbur's room. Once there he turned on the light and groaned. "Franny," he called.

Franny rushed in the door, "What is it?"

Cornelius presented the empty room, "Where is our son?"

"Well, he was in here earlier," Franny sighed. Without another word, Franny and Cornelius headed towards the garage.

Once there, they were unsurprised to find a missing time machine and a panicked Carl.

"Carl," Cornelius sighed, "Where's Wilbur?"

"What makes you think that I would know?"

Franny rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Wilbur went back in time?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

The adults looked at each other. Franny asked, "So what do we want to do?"

Cornelius looked at his watch. It was late, it had been a long day, and he was on call. "You know what? Wilbur is a responsible young man. I am sure he can take care of himself. Besides, he's with me."

Franny laughed, "You really just don't want to go get him tonight."

"Yeah," Cornelius gave Franny a quick kiss on the cheek. "Pretty much. I am going to bed. Good night."

- END OF CHAPTER 5-

* * *

><p><strong>So the whole "Dentist's son" thing was what my sister helped me with. She actually had that conversation going on a lot longer, but I said no to that. The duct tape conversation occured because duct tape was sitting right next to me, and about half way through this chapter, I stopped writing and covered my binder that used to hold fanfic things with duct tape. Well, REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review and then there will be cake! DFTBA and Keep Moving Forward :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Good news! I didnt die, not that anyone would have noticed. Teasing there. Yeah, sry this chapter took much longer than expected. Its sort of mushy. Bleh. But anyway, its up and its long and the next chapter is already in the process of being writen. YAY again. Oh, I wanted to try something my sister does. If you write me a reveiw for this chapter, you will be sent (via private message) a sneak peak at the next chapter. So you might wan to get on writing that review. ;) Thanks. Keep moving Forward and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Chapter 6: Speaking of Time-

Wilbur and Lewis walked into the cafeteria after the bell rang. The rush of people made the halls hard to navigate so much that Wilbur had to concentrate not to get separated from Lewis. Once in the cafeteria, Wilbur couldn't help but to stand there shocked at the layout of the room. Everyone seemed to have their place. The all filled in mixed together, but then they sorted themselves into their groups. Sure, in the future, the cafeteria was still divided up, but it wasn't this clean cut.

Wilbur followed Lewis over to a table in the corner and sat down. They sat across from each other and neither said a word as the room continued to fill with the steady stream of teenagers aching to share the latest gossip with one another. Lewis pulled out a brown bag out of his backpack and started to munch on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Soon Franny and Violet came and sat next to the two boys with their lunches, both being equally silent. Feeling awkward, Wilbur decided to break the silence, "So, how's everyone's day going?"

Violet responded by laying her head down on the table with a sigh. Franny smiled, "The same as every day of school I guess."

"Is that a good thing?"

Lewis shrugged, "It depends on how you want to look at it."

"Well, how should we look at it?" Violet asked without moving her head.

"Think of all of the things that could go wrong today," Franny pointed out. "You could have had a detention for something."

"Or the school could have been terrorized by a gunman," Violet added.

"What's up with you and the school being terrorized?" Wilbur asked.

"You could mess up the time stream," Lewis added to the list with a look towards Wilbur.

"That's an interesting concept that you got there," Violet said as she slowly lifted her head up. "Hypothetically speaking, how would one go about messing up the time stream?"

"Well, it's simple," Lewis said "First thing you would need is a time machine."

"But…"

"Violet," Franny sighed, "We know that you and Lewis disagree on if time travel is possible. Can we just let it go for now and say that it is possible since this is hypothetical anyway?"

"Fine."

"And once you have the time machine," Lewis said between mouthfuls, "You could do any number of things to mess up the time stream."

"Okay," Violet said. "That seems simple enough. So new question, if you would do anything to mess up the time stream, what would you do?"

"Wait," Wilbur interjected, "Why would you want to mess anything up?"

"You could mess up something in Hitler's life so that he didn't rise to power and start World War II," Franny suggested.

"But then something or someone worse could be created," Lewis pointed out.

"That is an excellent point," Violet said. "So instead, if you could go anywhere in time with this magic time machine, where would you go?"

"Can we go to the future or can we only go to the past," Lewis asked.

"Whatever floats your boat. Or both."

Franny smiled, "I'd want to go to the future. Just to see what happens. But it would also be cool to go back in time to see Frank Sinatra perform."

Lewis thought for a moment, "I'd want to go back in time to meet Galelio."

"What about the future?" Violet questioned.

"Nah, I'll see the future soon enough," Lewis said with a smile. Wilbur had to remind himself not to comment on what Lewis said; it could alter the time stream.

"What about you Wilbur?"

"I… uh…" the question threw Wilbur a little. Sure, he knew the question was going around the table; he just didn't put two and two together with the answer being him asked to answer the question. "I would rather not answer."

"Oh, come on," Violet practically shouted. "We all are sharing this 'valuable information' in the hope of understanding one another better or something, and the NEW GUY doesn't want to take part in the conversation? What's the worst that could happen if you tell us? Alter the time stream and ruin life as we know it?"

"Hehe," Wilbur laughed nervously.

"So Wilbur," Lewis said with a knowing smile. "Where would you go in the time stream?"

Wilbur thought about it for a moment trying to come up with an honest answer that wouldn't get himself blown into oblivion. "I guess if I could go into the past, I would go visit my dad when he was a kid. It would be nice to have that experience and to get to bond with him."

"What about seeing the future," Violet.

Wilbur stared at the floor, "I would LOVE to see the future right now." Lewis choked on his juice after this comment.

"Well the good news is that, you are always seeing the future since time is always moving forward," Violet said as she stared at the ceiling.

"I know that I can see the future," Lewis said suppressing a laugh.

"And what about you Violet," Wilbur asked.

The mood around the table changed so that there seemed to be an edge from Violet's silence. Eventually she stood up, "The past is history, and the future is a mystery. Today is a gift, that's why we call it the present." And with that, Violet walked away back down the hall.

Franny looked at the two boys and sighed, "I guess I'll go get her."

Wilbur stood, "No, I'll get her. You two stay and enjoy your lunch."

"What about your lunch," Franny asked.

Wilbur looked away, "I'm not that hungry. Just stay and eat. Any idea where she might have run off to?"

"Possibly the band room," Franny said with a worried look. "If not there, then her next class."

"Okay," Wilbur said as he pushed in his chair. "I'll meet up with you guys later then."

"Wilbur," Lewis started.

"I know," Wilbur waved him off. Wilbur started by looking in the band room, only to find it strangely quiet. Not a soul was anywhere near the room. Trying Franny's next suggestion, Wilbur headed into the library. There he found more people than he had in the band room, only he didn't find Violet. Wilbur started down another hallway, hoping that maybe he could get lucky and just happen across her path.

Suddenly an idea hit him. He remembered Lewis asking the girls how band had been. Obviously Violet was a band kid. Wilbur knew that in the future, if you couldn't find a band kid in the band room, the next room to check was the theater. Wilbur sprinted to the theater and stopped right outside the door. He could hear a piano being played. It sounded like some type of scale warm up or something. Opening the door as quiet as possible, he slid inside.

Sure enough, Violet sat at the piano in the empty, dimly lit room. Wilbur slowly walked up the isle until he was a few yards behind her. He stood there and just listened.

Without a thought, the simple scales morphed into a flowing melody. There was something sad about the song, but there was a tone of hope. The sounds filled the room, encompassing everything it touched until everything was part of the song. Each breath seemed to fit in perfectly with the song in a way that could only be described as magical.

Wilbur couldn't help but smile at the beautiful composition as it moved. He was only sort of surprised that he recognized the song. He remembered that he had once walked in on his mom playing it when she was stressed out about an upcoming concert for the frogs for the President. He was young when he had heard it the first time, and he had only heard it the one time. But he knew that this time, it was different. It was as if this song was made for Violet, her hands, her thoughts, her emotions.

When she was done, the room held onto the last note as if it was afraid to forget it. Violet let her hands fall into her lap and she just sat there and stared at the keys.

Wilbur applauded Violet, causing her to jump a little. "Well," Wilbur said with a smile. "That was pretty amazing."

Violet swung her legs over the bench so that she was facing Wilbur, "Thank you. But that was nothing."

"Well, I'd be surprised to see what something sounds like then," Wilbur stated. "I'm going to guess that you wrote that."

Violet took a hair tie off of her wrist and pulled her hair back in a low pony tail so that it was just out of her way, "Yeah. I did. How long were you standing there?"

Wilbur shrugged, "Long enough, I guess." Silence fell between the two as the two teens studied the other. Wilbur couldn't help but realize now how it was possible for Violet and Franny to be such good friends. The two were different, sure, but they had a common ground in music.

"Well," Violet said breaking the silence and pulling Wilbur from his thoughts. "What brings you to this part of the woods?"

"Lewis and Franny are worried about you."

"Did they tell you this, or did you just say that?"

"Well, they didn't tell me word for word if that is what you are asking," Wilbur said as he sat down in one of the empty seats. "But I can tell."

"Because you can read them that well?" Violet teased.

"Pretty much, yeah."

This caused Violet to laugh. "So, what's wrong?" Wilbur asked bringing things back on topic. "I don't even know you that well and I can tell that something isn't right."

"What gave me away?"

"Well…" Wilbur started. "Wait, no. Stop trying to change the subject."

"It's not changing the subject!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is… wait, no. Answer the question. What's wrong?"

Violet sighed, "It's not anything that I'm not used to… wait, that was a double negative…"

"Stay on topic," Wilbur said. "I knew what you meant. Go on."

Violet laughed a little, "I just couldn't sit there and admit to myself that I want nothing more than the impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"I have leukemia, Wilbur," Violet sighed. "They found it too late. I had some tests done a few days ago and I went in yesterday to see what was what. When I went in, they told me that the most time I have would be six months."

"Really? Don take this the wrong way, but you seem to be doing really well for doing really bad."

"Today's a good day I guess," Violet said. "I don't have very many of those anymore."

"Then why are you still in school," Wilbur asked. "Shouldn't you be getting treated or something?"

Violet laughed, "Probably. But I wouldn't let them. Don't tell Lewis and Franny, though. I just don't see the point. I'm very smart for my age; I can look at the charts and tell what the doctors don't want to say to my face."

"But isn't that like giving up?" Wilbur said, his voice rising in anger. Why was she so cool with dying?

"No," Violet smiled. "Giving up would be sitting around moping. I want to be a normal teenager for as long as possible. I'm not going to stop until I have no choice."

"I still don't see why you left the cafeteria," Wilbur added.

"I couldn't sit there and tell those two the truth," Violet laughed. "And heaven knows that Lewis can read my lies too well for me to be able to get away with making something up."

Wilbur looked at his hands folded in his lap, "If you don't mind me asking, what is the truth?"

"The truth? If I could travel into the past, I would go back and find my stupid illness sooner so that we could do something about it."

"What about the future?"

"I would love to see the future. Just so I wouldn't have to wonder if everyone turns out okay without me."

"But if you saw the future," Wilbur asked quietly. "Wouldn't it make you more depressed knowing that you couldn't have it?"

"No," Violet said with a small smile, "I would want to see it anyway. I'm a curious person. I would want to know what happens to my friends. I would want to see it, because then I see what everyone else will see when I'm gone. I wouldn't miss much."

"What do you want to know," Wilbur asked. Warning bells went off in his head, but he couldn't help himself from asking the question.

Violet sat on cross legged on the floor and leaned against the piano, "I don't know. Like what happens to Franny and Lewis. What happens in concerns to Global warming? What about the election of 2012? Do they find a cure for cancer? I don't know. There are so many things."

Wilbur slid onto the floor across from Violet and leaned against the closed seats, "Well, in 30 years Global warming is proven to just be a stage in the Earth's natural heating and cooling cycle. I can't remember the presidents, so I have no idea about 2012. They have a cure for a few different types of cancer..." Wilbur stopped. If the time continuum was going to collapse, now was the time. Silent seconds ticked by. Nothing.

"How do you know all of that," Violet asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wilbur shrugged, "At this point in time, I don't. It's just an educated guess."

"Well, Captain Time Travel, what do you 'guess' is going to happen to Lewis and Franny," Violet teased. Wilbur almost his cool at the sound of his nickname Lewis gave him, but thankfully he was able to keep it together.

"Well," Wilbur thought for a moment. He didn't want her to know too much, but right now, things seemed pretty safe. "I think that Lewis will become an inventor that creates practically everything with his own company. And Franny will create the first ever frog band. The band will be super amazing and perform all over the world."

"They better get married," Violet sighed.

"What makes you say that," Wilbur asked. Maybe he had said too much.

Violet laughed, "Maybe it's the fact that Franny is my best friend and tells me everything. And two words there describe her thoughts about him: Major. Crush. Plus, I see the way he looks at her. I'd bet what's left of my life that they end up together. If not, I will come back and haunt them until it does."

"Don't worry," Wilbur laughed. "I don't think you will have to do that." Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Violet and Wilbur both stood up.

"Well, I have to get going," Violet said grabbing her bag. Without warning, she gave Wilbur a friendly hug "Thanks, it was nice having someone to be able to talk to," she said as she left the room.

"Anytime." Wilbur stared after her with a plan starting to formulate in his head. Violet only wanted to know that everything turns out okay. And Wilbur knew that the way to accomplish that was currently hidden in the park.

-END OF CHAPTER 6-

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! I love how Wilbur keeps getting into places where he keeps getting deeper and deeper into trouble. What will happen next? Only time will tell. Dont forget: write a review=sneak preveiw of the next chapter. One time offer. I might keep doing it, depends on how many people reveiew. If its popular, then I shall keep doing it. Well I gotta go write this next chapter seeing how it wont write itself! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M ALIVE! Haha. Sorry if I told you I was planning to upload sooner, but life got hectic. I had to go visit colleges and then a teacher I helped at my elementary school died unexpectedly. And she had cancer (odd enough that that's not what killed her), but it was enough that I didnt want to write Violet for a day or so. So here we are. I have new chapter. Hooray! So yay. REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE READING THIS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 7: Projects and Problems-<p>

Cornelius Robinson rolled over and smacked the alarm clock to try and stop the annoying beeping. He then rolled over and pretended like it had never happened.

Franny laughed, "You do realize that you need to get up, don't you?" Cornelius talked into his pillow and rolled over again. "A press meeting, a board meeting, a meeting with a client…" Franny listed what she could remember her husband saying he had to accomplish today.

"That doesn't start 'til nine," Cornelius waved her off.

"Well, then shouldn't you go invent something?" Franny asked. This time, she was met with silence. Inwardly enjoying the strange behavior of her husband and her chance to torment him just a little, Franny walked over to the windows and opened the blinds. "Fine," she said. "I won't tell you how to do your job at Robinson Industries, however, you have a son stranded in the past. And as his father, I would think that you would go and make it possible for him to get back."

Cornelius sat up slowly and put his glasses on, "You're right. If he hasn't changed the present yet, he will soon if he doesn't come back."

"How is it that he keeps getting into trouble with the time machine?" Franny asked rhetorically.

Cornelius laughed "Because 'Wilbur Robinson never fails'… at breaking into the time lab." He looked around the room, stood up, and stretched. "Where's Carl?"

As if he had been waiting for his cue, Carl came bustling in the room with a basket full of clean laundry to deliver. "Good morning!"

"Carl," Cornelius said, "I have something I need you to do today."

"Yes, sir! What do you need?"

"You know how to operate the time machine, correct?"

Carl gulped, "I… uh… I haven't used it before."

Cornelius shook his head as he got dressed, "Not what I asked. Do you know how to operate the time machine?"

"Yes," Carl hesitantly replied.

"Great. Then if you don't mind, scan the time stream for Wilbur."

Carl smiled, "Already done."

"What? How?" Cornelius looked skeptically

"I was worried okay? So I searched yesterday and have been monitoring the time streams ever since," Carl admitted in a gush.

"Okay," Cornelius rummaged through a drawer in the bottom of the dresser throwing papers all around in the process. Finally he pulled out a blueprint and smiled, "Then I will need you to go and give this to him."

"What!" Carl's eyes bugged out. "Are you sending me back in time?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why me?"

Franny chipped in, "I have to agree. Sending Carl…"

"Is safer than one of us going." Cornelius interrupted. "Think about it Franny. You can't go because you shouldn't meet yourself because that can throw the time stream out of balance. I can't go for the same reason. Actually, it is for the same reason why any human can't go back."

"But you have met yourself," Franny pointed out. "I mean your younger self has already met your older self."

"But 'older me' and 'younger me' look too similar for the two of us to be in public without problem. And I distinctly remember that Wilbur showed up at school."

"Oh," Franny said simply. She thought it over for a while. "Oh," this time she said with some surprise. "I feel like I remember that. Wait…. You said he was your cousin."

"Yeah," Cornelius scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, but we lied. You met your son."

Franny shook her head, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you guys."

"At least you didn't know this before now," Cornelius said as he started shoving Carl towards the door. "It means that nothing has been messed up too much."

With that Cornelius lead Carl towards the garage. While walking, Cornelius looked over the blueprints. His mind whirled with questions. Was it okay to send something so secret and high tech even for this time back into the past?

"Sir?"

Cornelius stopped and was shocked to find that he had ended up in the garage even though he was so involved in his thoughts that he hadn't paid any attention to where he was going. He looked at Carl. He couldn't help but be worried about this. "Carl," Mr. Robinsons extended his hand with the blue prints towards the robot. Carl hesitated before cautiously taking the blueprint.

"I am sure I don't need to tell you how important this is."

Carl nodded, "World changing."

"Please make sure it doesn't end up in the wrong hands."

Carl saluted, "You can count on me."

Cornelius smiled, "I know. Otherwise I wouldn't be sending you."

Carl climbed into the space ship looking time machine and started it up. "Oh, and Carl," the blond man said as he handed Carl two pieces of paper. "Please give these to the boys."

"Will do."

Cornelius started to walk away, "One last thing, don't come back without Wilbur right behind you. If you can help them with whatever the problem is, then great." Carl nodded and pulled out of the garage.

- IN THE PAST-

Wilbur sat in the middle of an empty supply closet. Lewis had towed him in here right before he left for class. He had been given exact instructions by Lewis, "You are to sit here and that's it. You can think, and you can breathe. Otherwise, don't move at all."

Wilbur actually had fallen asleep in the closet although he had no idea for how long. Wilbur ventured a guess and decided to climb out of the closet just as the bell rang for the end of the day. Perfect timing.

"Hey Wilbur," Violet called from across the hall.

"Hey," Wilbur navigated said as he navigated his way over to her. "How was class?"

"Same as always. How was your time planning your terror attack in the closet?"

"Same as always," Wilbur joked. He accepted the fact that Violet wasn't going to give up this little joke of hers and decided to stop arguing it.

Violet laughed, "Just promise me that if you blow this place up that you play the 1812 overture. It would be pretty epic."

"Yeah," Wilbur laughed, trying to remember what the 1812 overture was like. "Hey have you seen my paren…. Lewis! I mean, have you seen Lewis and Franny?"

"Uh," Violet looked at him quizzically, "As to the question you almost asked, I have never seen your parents. And don't worry, Lewis and Franny will be here in a minute I suspect."

"What makes you say that?"

"Franny's going to want her book back," Violet said with a mischievous smile. She pulled a book out of her open locker and closed the locker.

"Hey Vi," Franny called as she pulled a confused Lewis with her. "Give me my book back!"

Violet shoved the book into her back pack and before greeting her friends, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh really," Franny asked skeptically. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Violet. "Then I am sure you don't know anything about this note." Wilbur moved so that he could read from over Violet's shoulder.

"Dear Franny," the note read. "as I am sure you have realized I have stolen your beloved book. It is currently being held hostage in an undisclosed location. If you ever wish to see it again, you must give me a truckload of cheese-its. Sincerely, The Bandit."

"Wow, sounds serious," Violet said after a moment. "I would get on that Cheese-it truck right away."

"Vi," Lewis sighed. "Just give her the book back."

"Fine," Violet pouted. "But if I don't get the truck load of Cheese-its, I at least want a 'girls day' for the rest of the day."

"That's fine with me," Franny said.

"Works for me too as long as everyone's happy," Lewis nodded. "Besides, Wilbur and I have a project to get working on."

"What project?"

Lewis looked hard at Wilbur, "it's done raining. We can go gather the sticks we need from the park and then go back to my house and work in the garage."

"Well, what are we doing standing around here?" Wilbur asked once he made the connection. He was a little excited at the chance to get back home before he ended up in more trouble. "Let's go."

"What project is this?" Franny asked.

"We are making a scale model of a log cabin," Wilbur said thinking on his feet. "It's going to be… epic?" Was that the word that people use a lot? Wilbur hoped so.

"Well, I want to see it when you are done," Franny said. "I guess we will see you guys later."

"Actually," Lewis said, "You probably won't see Wilbur."

"Oh," Violet said.

"Well it was nice to meet both of you," Wilbur said.

"Nice to meet you too," Franny said as the girls started walking down the hall.

"Same," Violet said with a smile. And with that, the girls left.

The two boys took off running down the sidewalk splashing through the puddles as they went. It felt good to be outside even if the sun wasn't shining and the sky wasn't blue. They took off through the park when they got there. Mud went spraying underneath their feet. They took turns trying to outrun the other.

Lewis stopped, causing Wilbur to go flying past him until he realized what had happened. "Where is the time machine," Lewis asked.

Wilbur looked around. Right, it was invisible. "That is an excellent question."

Just then, Wilbur noticed something that he never expected to see running around in the park. A familiar robot came running up to the two boys with his limbs flailing. Faster than Wilbur could say "what on Earth", Carl came crashing into them, pushing them to the ground.

Carl got up, "Thanks for stopping me. I slipped and lost control and…"

"Carl, what are you doing here?" Wilbur asked. He scanned the area hoping that no one had seen the robot.

"You're dad sent me," Carl explained as he helped the boys up. "He decided that sending himself back in time would be more troublesome than sending me."

"And he sent you…"

"To give you these," Carl handed Wilbur the blueprints to the time machine. "He wants you and Lewis to put it back together."

"Wait, couldn't you just give me a ride home?"

"No can do, little buddy," Carl said. "Besides, I am not allowed to leave you until the time machine is fixed and we are both headed home. Oh, and he gave me these to give to you too." Carl pulled out the letters and gave one to each boy. Wilbur opened his:

Dear Wilbur,

Get back here ASAP. Think of the fact that Carl is in the past and therefore causing more risk to the time stream as a reason to get back. Remember, you're mother and I love you.

Sincerely,

Your father.

PS: You're grounded.

Wilbur couldn't help but smile at the letter. He looked at Lewis, "So what's your letter say?"

Lewis smiled, "That's between me, myself and I."

"Oh I see," Wilbur said. "Let's just get this thing inside and get started."

After finding the invisible and broken time machine the boys pushed it into the garage. Lewis took the blue prints and slid himself under the time machine to get a better look at things. Wilbur sat on the floor just watching. Carl stood watching over them while playing with a toaster. Just when things were getting settled, the door bell rang.

There was a clang from under the time machine, "Wilbur, will you get that?"

Wilbur sprang to his feet and took off running towards the front door, "Yeah I got it dad."

"I'm not old enough to be your father," Lewis called after him while the doorbell kept ringing. Whoever was on the other side of the door really wanted inside. Wilbur smiled. He loved "helping" his dad, even when they were the same age.

"That doesn't matter," Wilbur yelled back over top of the doorbell. "The fact remains that we are related."

"Just get the door," Lewis called back.

"Why did we have to get such a big house?"

"It just feels big when there's no one in here and I haven't made anything to make traveling around it faster!"

Wilbur finally reached the door, "Why are we yelling? Don't you have work to do?"

Wilbur opened the door and was surprised to see Violet standing there. "Hey Wilbur," she said as she walked through the door. At the same time, Lewis' response to Wilbur's question came sailing through the house loud and clear, "You do realize that I'm trying to build a time machine so that you can get back to your own time! It isn't the easiest thing I've ever done."

Wilbur winced, "How much of that did you hear?"

Violet crossed her arms, "Enough."

-END OF CHAPTER 7-

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so proud. I wrote this chapter and have the other chapter planned. I just have to, you know, write the next chapter. I hope to get the next one done this upcoming week because the week after I am going to my first (and last) band camp of my highschool career. Oh joy!. Clearly I will write then as I can, but I'm pretty sure that I wont be able to post then. But all of that doesnt matter. I am going to do the whole "write me a review and I will send you a sneak peak at the next chapter" deal. So REVIEW ME PLEASE OH PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 8: Blindfolded?"<p>

Cornelius Robinson walked through the busy building which housed Robinson Industries. For once, he carried coffee in his hand, figuring that with all of the chaos going on the caffeine and bitter taste would actually be of more help than harm. After seeing Carl off on his mission, his pager went off a bunch of times in a row. His secretary needed him ASAP.

Mr. Robinson met his secretary just outside of his private office. He smiled kindly at her as her eyes grew at the sight of the rare coffee cup. "Is everything okay sir?"

"Everything's fine, Hannah, don't worry," he assured her. "Now what's with all of the pages? Is everything okay here?"

The secretary handed the inventor a manila envelope and started to explain, "The KIFIST project, sir. They finished looking through the plans after working all night."

Cornelius smiled, "Can you order them lunch from me? That couldn't have been fun."

Hannah nodded, "Yes sir. Um, they found nothing wrong with the plans. All of the math and everything worked out. The envelope contains all of their work in hard copy format for you to look over as you asked. You had also asked to be notified of their findings, hence why I paged you so many times."

Mr. Robinson started opening the envelope as he opened the door to his office, "Thank you. I guess I better get ready for that press…"

"Sir, I wasn't finished," Hannah interrupted. "They moved the meeting for KIFIST."

"To when?"

"Now. As soon as you get there."The secretary's eyes met the floor and she started to talk fast and high pitched.

Cornelius rolled his eyes and turned back around, "Why did they do that?"

"Well, I don't know anything since I'm just a secretary, but I _heard_ that they were trying to get back on schedule. And I _heard_ that they are a little worried about getting this perfect since it's for the military and worth a bunch of money," said Hannah.

Mr. Robinson nodded "Call them and tell them I am on my way. Can you ask them to give you a time estimate on this meeting? "

"Yes sir," she smiled as she headed over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"If it will be longer than ten minutes then go talk to the press," the inventor directed. "They can try and wait me out or they can come to another conference we will have tomorrow. Pick a time that I am free. It's their choice."

"Twelve thirty tomorrow, sir" Hannah smiled. "I took the liberty of guessing that that's what you were going to want to do."

Cornelius smiled back in appreciation. He walked out the door and started to close it, but stopped himself "Oh, and Hannah?"

The young secretary looked up from the phone.

"Have I ever told you how much of a life saver you are?"

-IN THE PAST-

Wilbur stood there staring awkwardly at Violet, not quite sure what to do. His mind ran in circles as he tried to come up with a way to explain how "I'm trying to build a time machine so that you can get back to your own time" isn't what it sounds like. Nothing was coming up.

"So how are you?" Violet's question caught Wilbur off guard.

"Um… I'm… okay?" Wilbur stuttered. "You didn't find what you just heard… a bit… weird?"

Violet laughed harshly, "I hang out with geeks and dorks who play dungeons and dragons in their free time. Nothing is weird to me anymore."

Deciding that it was a good idea to accept this response and not argue her into being suspicious, Wilbur smiled. "Okay. Cool."

Violet looked around, "Where's Lewis?"

"In the garage?" Wilbur said. "Can I help you?"

"No," Violet said shortly. "I'll just go talk to Lewis…"

Wilbur stepped in her way and cut her off, "No! You can't."

Violet glared at Wilbur, "And why not?"

"Because we are working on a secret project," Wilbur answered.

Violet rolled her eyes, "I don't think a log cabin replica or whatever it was that you were working on is so top secret that I can't go into the garage."

"Well we aren't working on that project anymore," said Wilbur as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted it to be clear that he wasn't budging with his stance on the subject.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to a. steal the idea of whatever it is b. help you without you asking c. be here long enough so that I can see it when it's all done."

"Don't say that," Wilbur said frowning.

"Why not?" Violet asked, her voice rising. "People need to stop sugar coating things. Say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!"

"But some people can't handle the truth," Wilbur quoted some old movie he remembered his father watching.

Violet glared at him for a few moments, studying him, before declaring, "I'm going to Lewis."

Wilbur sighed. This girl just wasn't taking no for an answer. Then an idea hit him. Grabbing a spare towel that was oddly in the entry way, Wilbur blindfolded Violet.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Well, you wanted to talk to Lewis right? Well this fixes both of our problems. You won't see anything now, which is good for me. But you can talk to Lewis, so that's good for you. Can you live with this solution?"

"Fine."

Wilbur led Violet to the garage. For the most part Violet was able to steer herself there. Wilbur ran ahead of her when they got closer to the garage. "Well, Violet," Wilbur practically shouted. He needed to make it clear that someone else was entering the room so that Carl wouldn't say anything. With luck, Violet would walk out of this room knowing nothing more than she already did. "I think that the blindfold will work. I mean, we aren't working on anything in here that talks… Like a robot... for example… Yep… no robots here… in the garage… where I am leading you… and where we will enter… the garage… in three… two… one..."

"Hey Violet," Lewis said from underneath the time machine. Wilbur steered Violet to a chair in the corner. He waved a hand at her, testing to make sure that she couldn't see the red time machine taking up most of the space in the garage. Carl was in the far corner opposite of where Violet sat watching with wide eyes.

"What's up?" Violet asked. She crossed her arms across her chest and made herself comfortable while showing that she was obviously annoyed.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Lewis said as he reached for a pair of pliers. "What about you?"

"I've been better, I've been worse."

"Okay," Lewis said simply. Wilbur looked over at Carl in the corner. The robot was listening silently, trying not to make any sign that he was there. However his eyes were now focused on Wilbur with a gaze that was easily read as saying "if something happens to mess up the future, I will be hiding in my closet until it all blows over." Wilbur had to agree, if they made it out of this unscathed it would be a miracle.

Violet sighed, "Sometime's I can't believe people. They can be such idiots."

"No, that wasn't a completely random outburst there," Wilbur said sarcastically.

"Who did what this time?" Lewis asked as he slid himself out from under the machine to look at the blue prints.

"It's our stupid Economics teacher," said Violet. "You know how I wasn't in last class because I had to go to another stupid doctor's appointment? Well I emailed her to ask her what I missed. And she told me and then told me what the homework assignment is that is due tomorrow and what not."

"So what's the problem?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, school policy is that you get an extra day to make everything up…" Violet started to explain.

"So wouldn't that mean that it's due the day after the next?"

"No," Violet explained with venom filled words. "I got all of this yesterday. So it would be due tomorrow. Or rather, it would be due tomorrow for any other normal teenager. But as my doctors keep telling me, I'm not any normal teenager. I'm 'special' and therefore I get a whole week to make it up. And I can tell you this, they aren't talking about how I'm gifted and skipped a few grades! That's not the reason they call me 'special'."

"She was only trying to do you a favor," Lewis said kindly.

"If she really wanted to do me a favor, she would treat me like a normal person for a little while longer. I don't want people sugar coating this. I don't want people's pity. I don't need it," Violet said.

"Vi, we've been over this," Lewis said as he put down the blueprints and looked at the girl with sad eyes, "Sometimes people act that way around you because they need to do it so that they can come to peace with what's happening. It's just something that people are taught to do. Don't take it personally. Let them be, what they see, as kind and then go ahead and do what you can."

"And please don't deny help just because you want to seem stronger than you are," Wilbur added quietly. "No one will think anything less of you if you take more time on a project so that you can sleep more because you need sleep. And if people do think less, then they are the true idiots."

Violet sat silently for a minute or two thinking about everything. Lewis smiled again, "Do you need anything tangible or did you just come here to talk?"

A smile snuck its way onto Violet's face even with her trying not to let it, "Can I just borrow your econ book? Even if the two of you have a point, I want to get this into her tomorrow."

"Yeah sure," Lewis said. Wilbur offered her a hand up and started leading her down the hall. "It's in my back pack by the door."

Once back in the entry way, Violet took off the blindfold and threw it at Wilbur. She accepted the book from Lewis and smiled, "Thanks guys, for everything… except the blindfold. I'm still not too excited about that."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Wilbur said.

"When are you headed back to Canada again?" asked Violet.

"In about ten minutes or so," Lewis answered. Wilbur looked at Lewis surprised. Lewis shrugged a mischievous smile now on his face, "I forgot to tell you that your parents called. They said that as long as traffic is clear then they will be here in ten minutes."

Violet nodded, "I better go then so that you guys can clean up whatever mess you made." She stood there for a moment before giving Lewis a hug followed by Wilbur. The unexpected move made Wilbur jump. Violet then opened the door and started down the walkway leading away from the house.

Once on the paved path, she started to walk backwards. "When are you coming back to visit us Wilbur," she called to them as the boys stood on the front step.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Well fine then," she shouted in mock anger.

"Let me know if you need anything else," Lewis yelled to her.

Violet stopped walking, "Well there is one thing I need you to do for me…"

"What?"

"Take Franny out on a date!" yelled Violet causing Lewis to blush. With that she left.

Wilbur turned back towards the house and walked to the garage. Carl stood next to the Time Machine, checking to make sure that it was all clear for takeoff. "Well that was interesting."

Wilbur nodded in agreement, "That pretty much sums it up."

"But that's Violet for you," Lewis shrugged.

"Well," Carl said, "I guess we better get going before the time stream messes up."

"To the future," Wilbur declared in mock heroism.

"Can I ask you something," asked Lewis.

Wilbur smiled, "Yeah, sure."

"In the future," Lewis started nervously, "Do we ever mention Violet?"

Wilbur's smiled faltered. He was set back by the question. Was he allowed to answer this one? And even more importantly, could he tell the truth? "Yeah, you do," Wilbur answered.

"Okay," Lewis said absent mindedly.

"Now, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

Wilbur smiled again, this time a little smug "What's taking so long on you asking Franny out on a date?"

Lewis shrugged, "I don't know. I just haven't gotten around to it yet." Wilbur gave him a skeptical look. "Okay fine," laughed Lewis, "I just haven't been able to get up the nerve to do it."

"Well don't wait around forever!"

"I think I'll do it on my own time, thank you very much."

"Ahem," Carl spoke up. "Time travel? Getting home? Any of this ring a bell?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Wilbur sighed. He gave Lewis a quick hug and then climbed into the time machine. Turning it on, the time machine seemed to turn on perfectly. "See you later, dad."

"See you later, Wilbur."

Wilbur flew the time machine carefully out of the garage. Without looking back, Wilbur flew it into the air and punched in the date. His mind was already distracted again with a puzzle he had to solve even though he wasn't out of the trouble from this adventure. Around him, the bubble of light formed and the world around him changed from the world from one reality to another. Coming to the ground near the futuristic Robinsons Mansion with its travel tubes and crazy people, Wilbur saw his mom waiting for him outside of the garage. His father was right; he was going to be in massive trouble.

-END OF CHAPTER 8-

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Well, write me a review. Say anything. Even flame me! I mean, didnt you just love what my ssister calls a "cop-out" for Violet's reaction to the situation with the time machine. HaHA! (For the record, I planned that to happen). Or tell me what you think of Violet and her lovely mood swings. Or whatever you want to tell me about. Those are just ideas. And remember, you dont have to be a member to review me :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HA! I MADE IT BEFORE A MONTH! WIN! good news I didnt die. Sorry that this didnt get updated in a timely fashion. But hey, I'm a senior now. I totally win. No, seriously sorry. Between band and school starting, I've been busy. But the good news is that I have an hour and a half in my schedule at school that can be used to write things. Whoo! Um, I am sorry to the people that wrote me a review for my last chapter, you will get a sneak peak next chapter to make up for it. But I have to update now or I will be super mad. So here we go:**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 9: Why Cant You Just Stay Out of Trouble?-<p>

Franny sat in the kitchen working on arranging a set for the frogs. After all of the craziness from the day before, she had forgotten to finish this piece. And now that the house resembled some sense of peace since everyone was off doing different things, she was writing quickly. Besides, by writing she could lose herself and not have to think about anything.

When she lost herself in the music, she didn't worry about how things were going for her husband at work. Something wasn't going well; she could see it in his eyes. But Cornelius Robinson had a rule that things happening in the office weren't going to affect their lives at home any more than necessary. She didn't ask, and even if she did, she wouldn't be told anything.

If she kept herself consumed in the music, she didn't have to worry about what kind of trouble her son was getting himself into. She knew he always meant well when he did some of his stupid stunts. The only thing was, to be honest; she wished he would be a little better at getting away with it. She hated punishing him, but his means of doing the right thing were never quite appropriate. But she knew that Wilbur understood.

Just then, Franny saw a blue flash outside of the window. She let out a sigh of relief that her son was back without incident. Or rather, seemingly without incident. Franny picked up the phone and called Robinson Industries.

-BACT AT ROBINSON INDUSTRIES-

Cornelius walked into the conference room with the plans at hand. He had looked over the mathematics for KIFIST and oddly enough he had to agree that it all checked out. Maybe it had just been a fluke when Wilbur had turned it on at the party.

"Let's try and make this fast," Mr. Robinson said as he sat down at the table. "Rachel, I assume that you are ready."

The young lady who was in charge of this project in research and development stood with a nod, "Yes sir. Currently, KIFIST is about half way through its generation phase of being assembled. If we keep up the current pace, we might be able to catch up and put ourselves back on schedule. Unless, you have found any miscalculations…"

Cornelius pushed the papers into the middle of the table, "I looked everything over and all of the calculations appear to be correct. I apologize for the hold up."

"Well," Rachel continued with a small smile on her face, "The good news, as I said was that you we are close to being back on schedule. Currently, testing should be able to start taking place tomorrow. Will all of the departments be ready for testing to start tomorrow?"

A murmur of approval went around the room with people nodding in agreement. Cornelius took a deep breath, happy that at least things weren't completely off track even with the setback. Just as he was about to say something, his pager went off. _It never fails. Who needs what this time?_

He looked down at his pager with an apologetic smile at the group. It was from Hannah: _Press conference moved until tomorrow. Same time. Call Franny. NOW! _ Cornelius sighed and pushed himself from away from the table. "Excuse me," he said as he made his way out of the room. Once safely in the hallway, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Hey Franny," Cornelius said once he heard her pick up the other end of the line. He leaned up against the wall and slid down in so that he was sitting in the middle of the hallway with his legs stretched out in front of him. People walked right past him without a second thought. It wasn't unusual to see the head of company to be found on the floor when he was in the middle of a call.

"Hey yourself," Franny answered. "How's it going?"

"Oh you know, boring as ever."

"Boring?"

Mr. Robinson shrugged, "Meetings… That I should honestly get back to. Apparently you called?"

"I thought that you might like to know that a certain favorite-son-of-yours is back from his time-traveling-adventure."

Cornelius took a second to breathe in relief that Wilbur came back willingly. He was happy he didn't have to go and get him. "That's great."

"Which brings the question, do you want to talk to him first, or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it."

Franny laughed a little, "I thought you would. But I would do it as soon as you can."

"Why is that?"

"Well," Franny sounded a little worried. "Carl seems worried about Wilbur. He was hovering."

"Where is Carl now?"

"With Wilbur. Wilbur was acting a little weird too," thought Franny.

Cornelius pulled his legs closer to his body to allow for a group of workers to pass with the cart they were pushing forward. "How so?"

"He was thinking very hard about something," Franny said. "And he came home and went straight to his room. I doubt he grounded himself for us."

Rachel stuck her head out of the room and glanced up and down the hall until she spotted the inventor on the floor, "uh, sir? With all due respect, what are you doing?"

Mr. Robinson lowered the phone and answered, "Had to take a phone call."

"Oh, well we are waiting for you to continue on with the next topic for the meeting."

Cornelius nodded, "I'll be inside in a second." He then watched as Rachel ducked back inside and then put the phone back to his ear. "Franny, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Okay," Franny sighed. "I'll talk to you later then."

-BACK AT ROBINSON HOUSE-

Wilbur paced back and forth across his room as Carl watched him from a foot away from Wilbur's path. Wilbur's eyes were scrunched together in deep concentration. Carl finally spoke up, "How's it going little buddy?"

"Fine."

Carl's bright eyes followed Wilbur trying to get a clue as to what he was bothering him. "What're you thinking about?"

Wilbur opened his mouth as if he was about to answer with some big explanation, but then just answered, "Nothing."

Carl rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah? Huh, I wonder, why are you pacing then?"

"I'm not pacing," Wilbur said with his eyes trained on the floor.

"Wilbur?" Carl raised an eyebrow.

Wilbur stopped moving and whispered, "I'm not pacing." He stood there for a moment before he sighed and started pacing back and forth once again.

"If you aren't pacing then what are you doing?"

"Thinking while I walk back and forth" Wilbur answered as he turned around.

"What are you thinking about? Maybe I could help you figure it all out," Carl offered with a smile.

"It's nothing," Wilbur said.

"Now Wilbur," a voice from the door way causing Wilbur to jump "I think all three of us know that with you it's always something."

"Hi Dad," Wilbur said with a small smile when his father walked into the room. "How was work?"

"Okay, I was in meetings all day which aren't really the best thing ever," Cornelius said smiling back at his son. He then turned to the robot companion, "Thanks Carl. Franny wants you in the kitchen."

"I'm on my way," Carl said as he left the room, leaving the father and son duo in the room alone.

Cornelius sat down on the bed, "So be honest, what did you think of Violet?"

Wilbur stood there and looked at his father. The "founder of the future" looked older tonight for some reason. Wilbur could tell he was tired because his normally tall frame was slouching a little. But underneath all of that, there was still a sign of his younger self. Wilbur smiled; he felt like tonight was a night where he could be 100% honest with his father without repercussions. What did he truly think of Violet?

"She was a really cool person," Wilbur said as he sat down next to his dad. "She had a weird way of looking at things. It was different."

Cornelius smiled as his mind swam in memories from his youth, "Yeah, I agree. She was definitely unique."

"She would be shocked if she could see this world," Wilbur laughed. "And the fact that you actually made time travel possible, her reaction to that would be priceless."

"In some ways, yes. But at the same time, I wonder if some of it would be hard for her to process."

"Like what?"

"Well," Mr. Robinson's voice dropped down to almost a whisper, "what about the fact that there is now an answer to the question that killed her?"

Wilbur stood up, "What are you talking about? She would be happy that no one else has to be put through what she went though anymore."

"I know," Cornelius rubbed his face, "I just have always felt a little guilty about her not being here."

Wilbur's eyes grew, "Why? It's not like you killed her, dad."

"I know. I just have always felt like I should have been able to invent something to have saved her."

"But, dad," Wilbur said, "You have. Many times! Every time you invent something, part of her is saved through you. You wouldn't be the same if you didn't know her!"

Cornelius said, "I know." Cornelius couldn't help but admire how strong and sure Wilbur seemed to always be, even when he didn't know anything. The two looked at each other for a few moments in silence.

Finally Wilbur asked the one question that was bugging him in the back of his mind, "Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"If you have had a time machine all this time and if the technology is here to save her… why haven't you done it?"

Cornelius smiled, "You know, that is an excellent question." He reached over and ruffled Wilbur's hair causing Wilbur's arms to go flying as he tried to stop his hair from going everywhere.

"Dad, I'm not twelve," Wilbur whined. "And stop trying to avoid the question."

"I guess it's because even if we saved her, I don't know what would happen after that. I wouldn't be able to put her back in her time period because that would throw off the time stream and who knows what would happen."

Wilbur "Pfh, it couldn't get any worse."

"Besides," Mr. Robinson said as he stood up, to stretch, "If it failed, I wouldn't be able to handle it. You weren't around yet, so you have no idea how much the whole situation upset your mother when Violet was gone from natural causes. If something were to go wrong when I tried to help Violet…" he shook his head, trying to rid himself from the thought.

"Okay, I can understand that," Wilbur said. He gave his father a hug. "Well, I better get my homework done since I have to go back to school."

Cornelius smiled, "That sounds like an excellent plan. I'm going to help your mom with dinner."

"Oh, can you send Carl back? I have a problem I think he will be able to explain," Wilbur said with what he hope sounded like a convincing voice. He had a plan, and Carl would be needed to make it happen.

"Sure thing," Mr. Robinson said as he left the room. Wilbur waited until he heard his father's footsteps could no longer be heard.

Once he was in the clear, Wilbur ran around the room like a frantic maniac as he grabbed everything he thought he would need. Soon a backpack, a history book, a rope, duct tape, an old set of walkie-talkies, and a paper bag were all on his bed. He threw everything into the backpack and swung the bag over his shoulder just as Carl came into the room with a leftover taco in his hand.

"What's up little buddy? I brought you a left over taco!"

Wilbur took the taco and smiled, "Great. I have a favor to ask."

Carl looked the kid over before realizing what he was planning, "No. Please tell me you're not."

"Why?"

"Because it's too obvious! You will be in trouble before you even leave the house."

"Ah," Wilbur said as he headed towards the door, "But it's so obvious that mom and dad would never think I would actually do it. So it's perfect. And besides, I'm just going to go for a nice little drive with a friend."

Carl face palmed, "So what do you need from me?"

Wilbur thought about it, "Nothing I guess. Just keep mom and dad occupied so that I can get to the time machine without incident. I'll call if I run into trouble. I have the walkie-talkies I modified to work through the time stream, so I can contact you if I get stranded this time."

"If you can modify a set of walkie-talkies to go communicate through time," asked Carl, "Then why are you struggling in Algebra?"

Wilbur shrugged, "It's not like I use algebra or anything. If I ever need to create my own time machine, then maybe I'll care about algebra."

Carl sighed and followed Wilbur out the door, "When this is over, remind me to lock you out of the garage so you can stop getting yourself in more trouble."

"But what would be the fun in that?" Wilbur said as he started running down the hall to the time machine.

- END OF CHAPTER 9-

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Yes, there was a purpose to that. Yes there is a reason why we didnt spend practically any time in the future time before Wilbur decided to go back (if you didnt catch that then shame on you). Yes I want you to write a review! Yes I do want you to yell at me for not updating in almost a month! GO! DFTBA and Keep moving forward!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I DIDNT DIE! Lol. JK. Sorry that its been taking me months to post, but I refuse to post a chapter that isnt ready. And band has been chaotic now that we are at games being crazy. Lol. Add in a senior year and here we are. Well enjoy. Read and Review. If I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter within two weeks. Deal? deal.**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Chapter 10: Bubbles-

Violet sat on the front steps leading up to the orphanage with her head leaned up against the railing. Recently she had been feeling worse and worse, and had almost given in to just staying at the hospital. Almost. It was just a matter of time now. It had been at least two weeks since she had gone to school and the feeling of isolation was almost more painful than the cancer eating her life away. Maybe if she just sat there and watched the cars drive by, she wouldn't feel so depressed.

A young couple walked down the sidewalk at the end of the block with their toddler child in between them holding their hands. The child kept trying to stop the family's forward movement by standing there and digging his feet into the cement. "Nooooo," he cried. "Bubbles! No walk. BUBBLES!"

"Your mommy told you, we don't have any more bubbles," the man sighed.

"Wanna see bubbles," the toddler stated as if it resolved the problem. He then sat on the sidewalk refusing to move.

Violet couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at the toddler. She stood up and went just inside the orphanage to the bin that held the toys for outside play. She dug through the Barbie's broken in half, the jump rope tied in knots and the bits of chalk that had accumulated there over the years. Bingo. She then ran outside and opened up the bottle of bubbles that had been long forgotten about.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the bubble wand and blew a slow and steady stream of bubbles. The air took them and helped them to float down the street until they met the small family who had only moved three feet in that amount of time. The toddler saw the bubbles and immediately stopped screaming. Violet watched as a smile crept across the boy's face as the bubbles twirled by him with all of their beautiful colors. He looked for the source of the bubbles, and once finding it, stood up and started to run towards Violet. She dipped the wand back into the solution and then blew more bubbles. The boy squealed in delight and stomped his feet. Violet and the child kept the cycle going for awhile, she would blow the bubbles and he would cheer in delight.

The woman picked up the child after a minute and smiled at Violet, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to ruin your quiet afternoon."

Violet stood back up from the stairs, "Oh, no it's no trouble at all. Here," she said as she held out the bubble bottle to the mother and the wand to the little boy. "You guys enjoy the rest of your day," she said with a smile.

"Oh, no we don't want to take your bubbles."

"No, go ahead and take them," Violet said. "We don't use them. If they go with you at least I know that they are being used to make him smile."

"Well, thank you," the woman said as she started back to her husband. "Say buh-bye!"

The little boy waved the hand holding the wand and said "Bye!" Violet couldn't help but smile as she watched them walk down the street until they were out of sight.

"Well that sure was nice of you," a voice from behind Violet said. She turned around and saw a face that took her a second to place.

"They were just bubbles. It's Wilbur, right?"

Wilbur pretended to be hurt, "You aren't sure of my name?"

Violet sighed, "No, I'm sure. How are you? It's been a few months."

Wilbur chewed his taco. It sure was weird to time travel when there was practically no time gap for one person but months for the other. "I'm pretty good. What about you?"

"I've been… okay," Violet said hesitantly as she sat back down on the steps.

Wilbur nodded as he continued to eat his taco, "Are you still in school?"

Violet chewed on her lip, "Nah. I haven't gone in the last two weeks or so."

"It's getting that bad?" Wilbur asked as he chewed the last piece of the taco.

Violet nodded and sighed, "Sadly yes. Today is really the first day in about a week that I have felt well enough to go outside unsupervised. Or rather, mostly unsupervised."

"Mostly?" Wilbur raised an eye brow.

Violet nodded, "Mildred's on the second floor watching me from the window. I would bet my life on it."

Wilbur's eyes wandered up towards the windows in question. Sure enough, he could just barely make out the shadow of a woman. The guardian angel above could make this a little more complicated. "Do you think she would mind if you snuck out to take a walk with me?"

Violet thought about it for a moment, "Probably. The general trend seems to be that if I'm not at the hospital, Mildred has to be able to see me."

"Oh," Wilbur thought. Maybe the rope and duct tape in his backpack would prove to be needed anyway.

"But," Violet said as she stood up, "It doesn't mean that I can't sneak out. I need a change of scenery anyway. Just go around the block and I'll meet up with you behind here."

-IN THE FUTURE-

Cornelius stood in the kitchen watching Franny run around checking on all of the food. She hummed to herself as she danced her way around the kitchen keeping everything from burning. Carl came back in the room and looked at the couple.

"So what did Wilbur need?" Cornelius asked Carl after a minute.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Carl said in a dismissive tone. "It was just a quick question about homework. Nothing too big."

"What subject?" Franny asked as she reached for a bowl for the salad.

"Uh.." Carl stuttered, causing Cornelius to look at the robot with a hint of suspicion. "You know, school… subject?"

"Well yes," Franny said as she threw everything in the bowl. "I figured as much. But which school subject?"

Cornelius' eyes stared the robot down, making Carl feel uncomfortable. "Um…His…lish…ogrophy?" Carl had to resist the need to face palm himself for that stupid comment. He had started changing his mind in the middle of the thought which had caused the strange answer.

Cornelius raised an eyebrow, "Hislishography? Really Carl?" Carl gulped, he was busted. "Yeah…" he choked.

"Where's Wilbur?"

-IN THE PAST-

Wilbur stood behind the orphanage waiting for Violet. Soon enough he saw her climbing down the back fire escape stealthily. It was pretty rickety and there were a few places where Violet had to literally climb over top of parts of the fire escape that had fallen out of place. It would have been a tough climb for anyone and Wilbur was amazed at how at home she seemed to feel on it. Once she reached the ground she sat down and caught her breath. Wilbur ran over to her.

"I don't think that was your best plan ever," Wilbur said. "Are you okay? Because if not, I can easily go get help."

Violet's blue eyes looked up at him with a look of slight annoyance, "I'm going to be okay. Just give me a sec. Where are we going anyway?"

"Well," Wilbur said, "I thought we could go on a ride."

Violet laughed, "Well that sounds cryptic and dangerous. But hey, I got nothing to lose."

-IN THE FUTURE-

Cornelius looked like he was about ready to strangle the robotic friend, "What?"

Carl gulped, "He said he was going for a ride with a friend."

"Which friend?"

"He didn't say?"

"Honey, calm down," Franny said to her husband as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I am sure that our son isn't that…"

"Stupid?" Carl muttered.

"I was thinking careless," said Franny. "I mean, he already is in trouble as it is. And besides, wouldn't that move be a little predictable?"

"I still think he's going to visit Violet," Cornelius said defensively.

Franny sighed, "Stop jumping to conclusions. Go see if he even took a time machine."

-IN THE PAST-

Violet followed Wilbur down the street towards the park, "So where exactly were you thinking of us going on this ride you spoke of?"

Wilbur's eyes gleamed mischievously, "I was thinking that I could show you where I'm from."

Laughing, Violet said, "I think that might take more time than we have. Sooner or later they will figure out that I snuck out the back."

"I don't think time will be an issue," said Wilbur as he walked over to an empty field.

"What makes you say that?"

Wilbur led her over towards the empty field in which he had parked the now invisible time machine. This was going to be one of the most difficult things he had ever done. Therefore he was going to do what he always did when he was faced with a tough choice: wing it. He stopped walking, trying to find the rock he had placed next to the time machine so that he could locate it, "Because I have a time machine."

Violet laughed, "Right, of course you do. But seriously…"

"I am being serious. There is a time machine in this very field… somewhere."

"Sure, of course there is."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow as he continued to walk around on the search for the rock "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"No. Was it?"

"I think it wa-" Wilbur was cut off on account of walking into an invisible barrier. "I found it." Violet stared as Wilbur felt his way around the shape of the invisible time machine. He took a step which seemed to stay suspended in the air even with all of his weight on it. After a few seconds his eyes lit up in recognition. He pressed something and suddenly the time machine appeared right in front of them. "So what do you think?"

Violet shook her head and turned away, "I think I must be having a reaction to my meds again. I think I'm seeing things."

Wilbur jumped off of the time machine and cut her off, "Whoa there. Calm down. What do you see?"

Violet looked at the cherry red space ship looking thing in front of her, "I see what I assume to be a go cart combined with a bumper car all on steroids."

Wilbur turned his neck to get a different view of the time machine trying to see where she got this idea from, "Well I guess you could describe it that way… Come on." Wilbur pulled Violet over to it. He climbed in himself before offering her a hand.

Violet looked skeptical. Wilbur smiled with reassurance, "Don't worry. We'll just go for a little ride and then come back. Nothing will happen to you."

"I… I don't know…"

"What? The Violet whatever-your-last-name-is that I knew didn't even know the meaning of that sentence," Wilbur chided.

Violet shrugged, "Some things change."

"Perhaps," Wilbur said. "I guess I could go on this adventure and not tell you what happens."

Violet glared at him, "Fine. I'm coming." With that she climbed in. Now satisfied with Violet's predictability (Wilbur knew that she was like her parents in that they all had to know. If they didn't know something, they wanted to find out,) Wilbur turned on the time machine and the glass roof came over top of them.

Wilbur imitated a pilot's voice "This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belt, relax and enjoy the ride."

Violet smiled as she did as asked. Once satisfied, Wilbur gently glided the time machine into the air. "Wait… why are we going up?"

Wilbur smiled mischievously as he punched in numbers, "Because we have to in order to get there."

"Where?"

"To… THE FUTURE!" Wilbur declared as the blue bubble formed around them as the time machine traveled through the time stream. Wilbur couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Violet who looked so conflicted with emotions as they came through.

"Well?"

"I…uh…" Violet was practically speechless. Buildings stood higher than ever before. Everything looked clean and bright. And all around were things that Violet couldn't believe were right in front of her. "Uh… Are those people in a bubble?"

Wilbur smirked, "Yep."

Just then the walkie-talkie that Wilbur had brought with him started going off. Wilbur picked it up, "Yellow!"

Carl's voice came through the receiver, "Oh thank goodness! Wilbur, you better get home right this instant."

"Not now Carl."

"Yes now! Your father…" Just then Wilbur's phone went off. Violet was too captivated by the strange new surroundings to care. He picked up the phone. Before he could even say hello, his father's voice came ringing through the phone.

"Wilbur Matthew Robinson, where are you?"

"In the time machine," Wilbur answered, positive that lying was a bad idea at this point.

"Wait, are you driving?"

"Yeah. Well, flying technically."

"Put your phone on speaker and put both hands on the wheel young man."

Wilbur did as he was told. "You're on speaker now."

"You need to get yourself back here right now."

Franny's voice came through the phone, "Don't kill your only son, hon."

"Wait," Violet said coming out of her trance. "I recognize those voices…"

Silence fell for a moment before Franny spoke up, "Wilbur, who's in there with you?"

Violet racked her brain trying to place the voices, "I'm Violet. And who am I talking to?"

"My parents," Wilbur answered swiftly.

Violet snapped as her eyes lit up in revelation, "Franny and Lewis?"

Wilbur found that he was now holding his breath. Neither of his parents said anything which could only mean one thing: He was soo dead.

-END OF CHAPTER 10-

* * *

><p><strong>So Two things to clarify: 1. If I dont get my 5 reviews I will take my own sweet time updating. So you might want to review. And 2. They ended that chapter in the future. That was pretty much it. Go review. NOW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORY! I cannot put into words how deeply sorry I am that it has taken me 4 MONTHS to update. Senior year has fully and completely taken over my life. Becuase of that I kept writing this chapter over and over again, but I wasnt happy with it. And I told you, I wont post until the chapter is ready. Because I have been so pathetic with updating, I will try to make it up to you, my faithful readers, by updating the story again ASAP if not sooner. Well, here you go. Again, my appologies for the delay in my updating! REVIEW when you are done and tell me how happy you are that I updated but how sad you are that it took me this long (that is if you are still talking to me). Thanks! Keep Moving Forward!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 11: Things Not Expected-<p>

Violet sat there in the floating time machine trying to figure out what was going on. Surely this was all just in her head. Time travel was not… is not… could not be possible. "It must be my medications or something," she thought to herself. "They're making me hallucinate or something. I'm actually in my bed at the orphanage or at the hospital. Yes that would explain it all. What I'm seeing isn't really real."

Wilbur noticed the look of confusion blatantly obvious on Violet's face. Maybe he could convince her that things weren't the way it seemed. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to happen. Words failed to find him.

Stale silence filled the time machine and the phone line. "Wilbur," Mr. Robinson finally spoke through the phone. "You need to go back. Before things happen that shouldn't."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Wilbur groaned as he looked at the gages on the dash. "Well dad" Wilbur sighed, "even if I wanted to, I can't just take her back. Apparently we need gas."

"What type of fuel does this thing even need?" Violet asked finally coming out of her trance slightly. Surely her mind couldn't come up with this answer on its own. "Petroleum? Water? Solar energy?"

"That is an excellent question," Wilbur said as soon as he realized that he didn't even know the answer.

Cornelius sighed deeply, "It takes a specific grade of rocket fuel that isn't for sale to regular public. It requires paperwork, clearance with many parts of the government and even then sometimes companies can't get it. It would take us a week at least to get it."

Wilbur whistled, "Wow dad. I guess that means we need to come home to fill up the tank."

"It's not that simple," the founder of the future groaned. "I didn't plan on anyone using the time machine for a while. We are currently out of the fuel."

"What about the other time machine?" Wilbur asked. "I could come home and get it and then take her back."

"When you mean out of fuel…"Violet started. Just then the time machine pitched forward and angled towards the ground. Wilbur pulled the steering up, trying to pull the time machine out of the increasingly dangerous nose dive the system was taking on. Gages started to whirl wildly out of control as the time machine lost all power. Wilbur frantically started pushing buttons and flipping switches in an attempt to save them. Violet grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and tried her hardest to pull the time machine up, but to no avail. The steering wheel popped off of the controls.

"We're in trouble," Wilbur said. The time machine spun out of control towards the ground. Wilbur thought he was going to be sick. Violet started screaming. To be honest, Wilbur would have been screaming if he hadn't been made aware that his father was still on the other end of the phone.

-Back at the Robinson Mansion-

Cornelius and Franny sat in horror as they listened to the time machine come crashing to the ground. Violet was screaming as Wilbur was oddly silent. The screeching sound of metal scraping across metal, glass crashing, and of heavy objects suddenly stopping filled the room though the phone's receiver. Franny let out a small shriek as her hand flew to her face, a mother's look of pure horror taking up residence on her pretty face. Cornelius' eyes grew as his mind raced with thoughts of the worst outcomes coming into play. Memories of his test flights with earlier models of the time machine filled his head. He knew better than anyone that the safety rating on such a vehicle was, to put it bluntly, horrible. He hadn't planned on this happening. Wilbur was in there…

"Wilbur? Wilbur, are you there?" Cornelius yelled as he picked the phone up and took it off of the loud speaker. Franny's eyes were filling with tears rapidly. Cornelius tried to smile at her reassuringly as he reached to hold her hand. "Wilbur Mathew Robinson, can you hear me?"

-Back with the Time Machine-

Wilbur coughed as he pulled himself from the rubble. He shook his head trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears, but to no avail. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. Then what he did remember was only in peices: the time machine, the chaos, the feeling of helpless panic, Violet… He looked around trying to find Violet and found her lying on her back a few feet away. He walked over to her clumsily and looked down at her. "You okay?" He asked once he found his voice.

Violet's blue eyes blinked open, "Yeah… I'm just…. Out of breath… What…. About you?"

As soon as she asked the question, Wilbur realized how the world seemed to be spinning slightly… or at least constantly tilting. Violet looked at him worriedly, "You need to… sit down…"

Wilbur took a step forward and tripped over his own two feet. He caught himself on his hands and knees, then pushed himself upright again "I'm fine."

"Lie."

Violet stood up and walked over to Wilbur. She looked at him, her eyes full of concern. She reached out to him and touched his forehead. She pulled her hand away to show him the blood that was now on it, "You need to sit down. You look like you are about to pass out."

Wilbur blinked at her dumbly. How did she get blood on her hand? It just happened, but Wilbur couldn't explain it. Wilbur looked at the remnants of the time machine. It was beat up really bad; the paint was all scratched and chipped, the metal was all twisted beyond recognition, the tires were sticking up towards the sky and the glass was all shattered. His parents were going to kill him. That's when he remembered the phone. Surely it was around there somewhere. He started to look for it, but for some reason he couldn't seem to focus on anything. Everything was slightly blurry. "Hey Violet, do you see the phone?"

"Wilbur!"

-Back at the Robinson Mansion-

"Wilbur, are you there?" Cornelius asked for about the twentieth time. Panic was ready to take a hold of him. If he didn't have Franny worrying beside him, he would have taken off running right then and there. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Uh… Sir," Violet's voice came through the receiver. "Wilbur passed out."

Cornelius closed his eyes and tried to keep his questions straight, "Violet, are you okay?" He knew from past experiences that doing things rashly could only have catastrophic results.

"As good as I can be all things considered. Nothing broken and I don't feel any pain…"

"Okay, is Wilbur breathing?" Franny whimpered a little as her husband asked this question.

"Yes, he's breathing," Violet answered. "His forehead is bleeding and he looks a little pale though. What should I do?"

"Stay on the phone and try to stop the bleeding" Cornelius answered. He pushed a button on the underside of the phone which beeped once saying that the phone was tracing the location of the other party and sending help to that location. "I'm sending help. Don't go anywhere."

Violet laughed, "I don't know where I would go considering I'm not sure where I am."

Cornelius looked at his wife and put his hand over the receiver, "Franny, can you stay on the line with her for me?"

"Where are you going?"

Mr. Robinson ran to grab his coat as Franny just glared at the phone unsure of what to do. "I'm going to them."

"I want to go with you," Franny said.

"I need you to keep talking to her, keep her on that phone. Remember that as long as she keeps talking the signal keeps being sent to the EMTs. I need to get there to help cover for the fact that the only person conscience there has no idea what's going on and we need to keep it that way as much as possible."

"But… I don't know if I can do this…" Franny whispered harshly. "What if I tell her something she shouldn't know?"

Cornelius walked over to Franny and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry about it. You'll be okay. Just talk to her as if nothing strange is occurring. Don't panic and it will be okay. I promise." And with that, he started sprinting towards the car. Franny smiled, happy that her husband had created the technology it did. Just by being on the phone, they could tell where Violet was with the phone. And that location had not only been sent to the emergency rescue team, but also to the car so it knew where to lead her husband to.

-Back with the Time Machine-

Violet sat there in the grass with Wilbur's head resting in her lap. If it wasn't for the fact that he had just passed out, he would almost look peaceful. Violet used one hand to hold the phone up to her ear and the other to try and apply pressure to the wound on Wilbur's head. She waited for something to happen; Wilbur to come to, a voice to come through the phone, anything. She waited, not allowing herself to even think about being afraid.

Finally a voice came in on the other end of the line, "Violet, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Good," the voice responded sounding relieved. "That's good…"

Violet felt the need to start asking questions. She needed answers so that she didn't sound like a complete idiot when helped arrived, "Can I ask some questions?"

"Sure," the woman said. "What questions do you have?"

Violet thought about it for a moment, "Who are you?"

"I'm Wilbur's mother," the voice explained.

"Well I figured that out," Violet said with a sigh, "I meant more than that. What's your name?"

There was a hesitant pause on the other end of the line, "I'm… Franny."

Violet smiled, this was the best hallucination she had ever had, "Really? What's your last name?"

"Robinson."

"Franny Robinson?" Violet asked, "Really? What was your maiden name?"

"Framagucci."

"So let me get this straight, I'm talking to my best friend, but she's an adult now, with her own family and everything" Violet stated. She couldn't believe what she was being told. "Tell me about yourself. Obviously a lot has happened to you since I last talked to you."

"Well," Franny started with a laugh, "I'm married."

"I hope so," Violet said with a laugh. In the distance she could hear the sounds of sirens racing through the streets trying to get to their location in this field. "Who are you married to?"

"Cornelius," Franny answered.

"Glad to hear that he got around to asking you out. At least he listened to me on that topic," Violet said. "And I see you have a son."

"Yes, we have one son, Wilbur, whom you've met."

Violet looked out towards the edge of the field and saw a small group of cars headed in their direction. It would take them a couple of minutes to get over to them. She looked over at the smoldering remains of the flying car they had just been in moments ago. It looked so out of place against the backdrop of the beautiful city not too far in the distance.

Violet took a deep breath and her eyes widened as she realized something. The air smelled heavily like a mix of gasoline, oil, and gun powder. There was a leak and if the time machine gained a spark or anything, the remains of the time machine would cause a problem. If the fumes ignited, there would be a problem.

"Uh, Franny, we have a problem," Violet said as she slowly stood up. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she maneuvered herself to try and pick up Wilbur under his arms. "There's a gas leak from the time machine."

"That doesn't make any sense," Franny said. "You crashed to begin with because the time machine was out of fuel, right?"

Violet pulled Wilbur slowly farther away from the time machine, "Beats me. This technology is way too advanced for me. But you might want to tell the fire department that there is a possibility of an explos—"

-END OF CHAPTER 11-

* * *

><p><strong>Mad at me now? HAHAHHA. Tell me in a Review! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, senior year has come and gone... I graduate tomorrow. So I guess I wont finish this story by that marker. But this summer I hope to finish it. Thanks for bearing with me over my long breaks. Review this please and I'll update faster than a jackrabit on a hot summer july...**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 12: What To Do-<p>

Wilbur opened his eyes to a bright blinding light and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding like a 50 pound gorilla was jumping on his head. What had happened? He tried once again to open his eyes, slowly this time. The room which he was in had white walls and ceilings, not helping Wilbur decipher where he was. A faint beeping caught his attention. It was rhythmically steady and oddly soothing. Wilbur became too curious to remain still. He picked his head up and looked around.

He was in a hospital. Robinson Industries Technical Hospital to be exact, also known as RITH. Wilbur could tell by the way that the walls had a red and blue stripe around the middle of the wall… not to mention the fact that the logo was on the door. As his eyes continued to scan the room Wilbur was somewhat surprised to see the other people in the room. Mrs. Robinson sat on a wooden stool next to Wilbur's bed. Her head was down on the bed; she apparently fell asleep while holding her son's hand. Carl was in a pile on the floor currently charging his battery and updating his software by the computer. Mr. Robinson sat on the couch across the room by the window. He was staring at the floor in front of him, unmoving, and looking worried.

Wilbur put his head back down on the pillow. He needed to make sense of what had happened. He had been in the time machine with Violet right? Yes, that did happen. And they had crashed because they ran out of fuel. What had happened after that? Wilbur started to get worried. Why couldn't he remember what had happened?

Beeep! Beeep! CRASH!

Wilbur jumped up and looked around. Cornelius Robinson had stood up and was looking at the floor where a small electronic's smashed remains laid. Franny had jumped up and looked with worried eyes at her husband.

"I had told them to stop paging me…" Cornelius muttered as he picked up the pieces off the floor. "Can't even take time to check on a family emergency without getting 100 messages saying that I need to go back to the office to do something…"

Wilbur smiled, "Are you sure that that was a good idea dad? I mean, what are they going to do without you?"

Franny and Cornelius' attention went immediately to their son. Franny's eyes filled with tears as she rushed closer to Wilbur. "Oh, honey how are you feeling?"

Wilbur thought about it, "Besides having this killer headache and being confused, I feel great… I think…"

"Oh Wilbur," Franny said quietly as she kissed his forehead. Then she playful slapped him, "Do something like that again and I will ground you until the universe implodes!"

"Do something like what?" Wilbur asked.

"Worry your mother of course," Mr. Robinson came over and started checking Wilbur's vitals. "Everything seems to be better and improving. Do you remember what happened?"

Wilbur looked around the room cautiously. Franny smiled, "They have to knock before entering. You can go ahead and talk freely."

"I crashed the time machine," Wilbur answered. "It had needed fuel but I didn't realize it until it was too late… Violet was in it with me…"

Mr. Robinson nodded, "All true."

"I feel like I should remember more, but I don't…"

"Well seeing how you have a concussion, that is perfectly alright," Franny said. Wilbur looked at his mother. To say she was exhausted would have been an understatement. Her eyes were a little red, and she had circles under her eyes.

"Mom, you look horrible."

"Gee, thanks son."

"No," Wilbur back peddled with a smile, "I mean, you should go home and get some real sleep and something to eat."

"I've had enough sleep," Franny smiled.

Mr. Robinson looked at his wife, "He's right Fran."

"I know," she said as she kissed Wilbur on the head, but ignored the request.

"So what happened?" Wilbur asked his dad.

The older man sighed as he pulled the now vacant stool closer to the wall. He sat down and leaned his head against the wall as he looked his son over, "Well, apparently you and Violet both pulled yourselves out of the rubble. Violet said that you started searching for the phone and then passed out."

That explained why Wilbur couldn't remember much after the crash. "Why did I pass out?"

The founder of the future ran his fingers through his hair, "You had a concussion and a pretty deep cut on your forehead from the crash."

"Oh," said Wilbur. "What happened after that?"

"Your mother and I contacted the right people to get an ambulance headed in your direction when Violet noticed that there was a dangerous gas leak," Cornelius continued. "She started dragging you away from the machine when it exploded."

Wilbur's eyes grew wide with worry. "What do you mean the time machine exploded? What happened to Violet? Is she okay? Where is she?"

Cornelius sat down on the edge of Wilbur's bed and put a hand on his son's chest pushing Wilbur gently back to lying down. "Hang on there. I know you have a bunch of questions, but you have to remain calm. If you pass out again they'll make us leave."

Wilbur tried to steady his breathing "Okay."

Mr. Robinson sighed, "The time machine ended up having a leak in the engine that caused two different substances to come into contact with each other. The result was a buildup of pressure which led to the explosion."

Wilbur stared expectantly at his father, who continued "As far as Vi is concerned, she passed out once she got you out of the way. The physical exertion from the day was a bit too much for her to handle in her delicate state. We got both of you to the hospital as fast as possible. They put her on oxygen, but she didn't show signs of improvement, granted at least she didn't get worse. They are currently running tests."

Wilbur nodded and looked at his lap. "This is all my fault. I not only put myself in danger, but I also dragged Violet into this. And not to mention that I took the time machine, the one invention that absolutely had to be kept a secret…I took things too far this time, haven't I?"

"Yes," both of his parent said in unison. Franny gave her husband a meaningful look. He nodded, "I'm going to run to get some coffee." And with that, he left.

Wilbur kept staring at his hands in his lap. His head was still too muddled for his liking, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

"What're you thinking about?" Franny asked after a minute.

"I really screwed this up. Why do I keep doing this? I knew better than to get involved, and yet, I always get involved."

Franny smiled at her son, "You get involved because you care about people. And your father and I couldn't be prouder of that."

"Then why do I constantly get grounded?"

"You get grounded because your father and I know that you are smarter than this. You know the smart way to help people. So when you stray from that, it's our job as your parents to make sure you know that."

"Am I grounded now?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Franny said as she ruffled her son's hair. "Your father and I were too worried about making sure that you were okay to think about punishment."

"Okay," Wilbur said. "Can I go see Violet?"

Franny stood up, "Let me go tell your doctor that you are awake. You can ask him. Lord knows I'm not a doctor so I can't make that call." Wilbur nodded slightly as Franny headed out the door.

Franny stepped out of the room and almost tripped over her husband's legs. He was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out across the hallway while sitting there with an empty coffee cup. Franny chuckled sadly as she offered him a hand up. He took it pulled himself up. Without saying a word, Franny walked down the hall to the small little sitting area in the hallway. Once there she turned to face Cornelius.

"So why didn't you tell him the full story with Violet?" Franny asked.

Mr. Robinson scratched the back of his head absent mindedly. "I don't know Franny. I guess I just don't want him to get his hopes up. This might not work. We still have a lot of loose ends to tie up."

"So you're going through with it?" Franny asked quietly. "Do you really think she can survive treatment in this kind of state?"

"The tests say that there's about a 50 percent chance that this works." Mr. Robinson said. "But it's a chance more than she currently has. We know what happens without this treatment."

Franny nodded, "But what if the treatment works? She can't go back, that would alter how things work out."

The Founder of the Future looked off through a nearby window, "I know a guy."

"That's not sketch."

"At this point it's best if you don't ask, Fran."

"Ummm…. Okay then."

"I'm going to go check on Violet's condition."

Cornelius Robinson walked through the halls of the hospital, stopping only long enough to swipe his ID through the scanners. Being owner, CEO and head inventor of a major company that had grown to surpass Google and Microsoft combined definitely had its perks. No one asked questions as he walked through the various departments. Some of the younger nurses even whispered as he passed, wondering if the rumors were true about his son being in the facility. Once at the doors for the ICU, he stopped and took a deep breath. This was going to be rough.

He pushed through the door and nodded at the nurse as he walked to her room. Once inside he couldn't help but smile. She was a awake finally. And even though she looked bad… really bad actually, her eyes still clearly sent out the message of "I'm-confused-and-I-want-answers". Various wires and tubes ran from her body to the machines currently trying their best to keep her alive.

Cornelius' mind went back to the old days when he would come and visit Violet during her last few days as he pulled a chair up to the bedside. "Hey Vi," he whispered.

"I'm guessing you're Lewis," Violet said quietly. "You look like an older version of yourself."

"Yeah, well that goes without saying. How do you feel?"

"Like crap… You know those little stirrers they use in coffee that kids use as straws?"

Mr. Robinson smiled and nodded. "Well," she continued, "imagine breathing through that. That's what this feels like. On a good day."

"Just try and hang in there Vi, you can beat this," Lewis encouraged.

"I'm not one to just quit," Violet's voice came even quieter now. "But this is crazy. I can't keep this up much longer."

Lewis picked up her hand, "Violet, if you can make it just a little longer, we can fix this. Listen to me, just a few days ago, a cure was approved. We can cure you."

Violet's eyes sparked faintly at the news. "Okay."

"But here's the thing: It's not an easy solution. And there isn't any guarantee at this point either. But I don't want to put you through this without you knowing how hard this is going to be. It will hurt. But it might be the answer," Lewis said, his voice shaking.

Violet closed her eyes and breathed for a while. This isn't what she wanted. She couldn't go out of life this early this quiet. "Do it."

"What?"

"Do it," She said a bit louder as she opened her eyes and stared at her friend. "If there's a prayer that this will work, then do it. The cat might not be in the box."

Lewis nodded, "Okay. I'll let your doctors know to get you ready. For now, rest."

Violet nodded and closed her eyes, "Just don't take forever. I could really use a deep breath right now."

Cornelius Lewis Robinson walked out of the room and down the hall. He stopped at the nurses station and nodded at the nurse at the desk, "Start getting her ready."

"Yes sir."

He headed out of the door and started the trek back towards his son's room. As he walked, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial one. It rang for a while and then a voice finally answered.

"Robinson, do you realize how late it is? I have a wife and kid you almost woke up."

Mr. Robinson smiled, "Goob, I have a favor to ask…"

-END OF CHAPTER-

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, shocking to get an update. You thought I had forgotten about this didnt you? Yeah, I dont have good reasons worth sharing. Basically my boyfriend continues to take up time. But before you go breaking down his door saying "how dare you", you should know that he pushed me today to write this chapter and get it posted. so you kind of owe him. just sayin. I'd also like to say that this is the first chapter from my dorm room! WHAT UP! Haha. Be excited because I am. But enough of my jabbering. Here is your chapter. Remember to review. **

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 13: Figuring it out-<br>**

Cornelius Robinson sat down in the still empty park on an old wooden bench. Looking up at the sky he could see the approaching dawn starting to peak out from behind the cityscape. The cool breeze snuck its way through the air whistling through the streets. The middle aged man couldn't help but smile. This was, in more ways than one, his city.

A tall, thin man sat down next to him and handed him a cup of coffee, "Robinson, of all of the times you could have called, you just had to call in the middle of the night."

Cornelius smiled, "Hopefully I didn't wake you…"

Goob smiled, "Well it's not like I'm not used to it. After all of those years of being roommates I'm used to you keeping me up with some crazy idea. But for the record, no I was already up. Little Dominic had gotten up because of nightmares and Lizzie had wanted to sleep so I was on Daddy Dutty."

"You still coaching Dominic's little league," Robinson asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah. Its been fun," Goob nodded. "But I have a feeling that that's not why you called me here. What do you need?"

"A favor."

"Very helpful. Care to be more specific?"

Cornelius looked around making sure they were alone, "I have someone who needs your help. Or more accurately, she needs the help of your friends."

Goob sipped his coffee, "My 'friends' that I helped the FBI bust all of those years ago?"

"Yeah, them." Mr. Robinson shifted uncomfortably. This plan was a huge risk after all. If anyone started to look into this, then there would be hell to pay.

Goob however had mastered keeping his cool while talking about his sensitive intel. "I see. Need someone to disappear or what?"

Cornelius swallowed and looked at his coffee cup, studying the Michael's Coffee label on the front. "A friend of mine has currently found herself in a situation where she needs the paperwork to appear."

"Do we need to create her from scratch?"

"No, she has a name and a birthday and all of that already created. She wanted to create it herself so that it would be easier to remember."

"I see."

After an awkward silence, Cornelius said in a hurry "Of course you understand that there can't be any questions asked…"

"Of course," Goob said with a reassuring smile.

"Think you can help us out?"

"I'll see what my friends say, but I imagine they'll be quite helpful."

"Great. Any idea how much this will cost? I know normally this costs an arm and a le.."

Goob put a hand up to stop the inventor, "Don't worry about it. They owe me a few favors and I owe you a few, so consider it good."

Mr. Robinson smiled, "You're a life saver Goob."

Goob stood up and smiled back, "I'll be in touch."

-Back in the hospital-

Wilbur sat in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Quite honestly he was tired of being stuck in one room. Concussion or no concussion he had to find something to do. Grabbing the rack that had the monitor and fluids which were connected to him, Wilbur pulled himself out of bed. It took him a second to balance himself.

Wilbur looked at the clock. It was really early in the morning, so nothing was supposedly going on. But of course, when nothing should be going on, whatever what was going on was sure to be interesting.

Wilbur poked his head in the hallway. He glanced over at the nurse's station and couldn't help but smile. There was a nurse with his feet propped up on the desk and snoring loudly. Clearly no one thought that the young Robinson would be at risk of hurting himself. Or maybe they thought that he would actually stay put for once.

"Where do you think you are going," a harsh whisper came from behind him startling the boy. He turned around and saw Carl glaring him. So this is why they weren't concerned about him getting into trouble, Carl was in charge.

"I'm just going to take a look around. No need to get all huffy."

"You cant go see Violet, if that's what you are thinking. Besides, she's in ICU. Now get back in the room."

Wilbur eye's sparked, "I wasn't planning on going to find her, but now that you mention it, that sounds like a wonderful idea." He started walking away from the room and towards the doors which lead to other parts of the hospital. He turned around, "Come on Carl."

Carl's eyes darted back and forth as he debated it for a moment. He followed; deciding that he couldn't just let the boy wander around the hospital. Besides, this was a good cause, wasn't it?

Wilbur walked through the building like he owned the place, turning down various hallways and passing through many doors. "Do you have any idea where you are going?" Carl asked after a moment.

"Nope," Wilbur admitted. "But if you act like you know where you are going, people don't stop you and ask questions."

"But if you are trying to go see Violet, shouldn't you be trying to get where she is?"

Wilbur turned to face his golden friend, "Do you know where she is?"

Carl smiled and ruffled Wilbur's dark hair, "Yeah, come on little buddy."

Carl lead Wilbur through the halls, thankful that he had just received an update that gave him the blueprints of the building. Carl kept looking at his friend, trying to get a read on his thoughts. Wilbur clearly was tired, but that was expected. However Wilbur's dark eyes seemed to be trying to convey some type of message. Was it worry or frustration or patience? That was hard to tell.

"We're here" Carl said finally as they sneaked in the door to the ICU. Oddly enough, the nurses' station wasn't occupied. "Looks a bit strange not seeing anyone here."

Wilbur shrugged, "maybe they're just understaffed at the moment."

Carl's eyes scanned the hallway looking for some indication of where things were. Directly on their left was Violet's room. He nodded in the room's direction, "You go ahead in. I'm going to see what's going on. I can go turn on some of the hospital's receptionist robots if they need them. They might have been too busy to do it themselves."

Wilbur nodded but said nothing. "You okay?" Carl asked.

"Yeah."

-In Violet's Room-

Violet stared at the ceiling breathing heavily and trying to clear her mind. She wasn't allowing herself to think about her predicament. Either this was one crazy hallucination or… nope, she wasn't going to think about it.

Just think about it though: a future that she never thought exist was there, right in front of her. The possibilities were endless here in this new world. She could tell just by looking around the room that there had been countless advances in technology within the thirty year gap. The world had completely changed in the relatively short amount of time. If she was feeling herself she would go look around. But currently she wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon.

Violet heard the door creak open slowly. She ignored it at first, thinking it was just the doctors to check on her and seeing how she was doing.

"Violet?"

Her eyes shot open and gave a small smile, "hey there Wilbur. How are you?"

Wilbur looked around at the machine's hooked up to his friends and swallowed hard, "I'm doing good. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, just peachy."

Wilbur nodded, he wasn't sure what to say. All of the wires and tubes had thrown him for a loop. She looked so small and helpless lying there. Wilbur could see why his parents had found it hard to talk about seeing her like this. They hadn't known what to say. It also explained why Cornelius had felt the overwhelming urge to find a cure. Just looking at her, you couldn't help but feel the need to have to do something. And Wilbur had only been dealing with this recently. His parents had been tortured with seeing her like that in their minds for thirty years.

"Can I ask you a question?" Violet asked, bringing Wilbur back from his thoughts.

"Sure."

"If this is the future, has the portal gun been created?"

Wilbur looked at her quizzically, "Huh? What the heck is a portal gun?"

Violet laughed, "Never mind. You answered the question."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Wilbur shrugged, "How are you not scared? I mean, what is half of this stuff anyway?"

"You're the future boy, you tell me," Violet sighed. "I don't know what specifically they are doing, but I do know that I trust Lewis and whatever it is that he thinks will work is worth a shot."

"So they are going to try and cure you?" Wilbur said kind of surprised.

"So it seems."

Wilbur laughed. "So the guy who says I can't change the course of time is going to go change the course of time? That's my dad for you."

"How is it? Having Lewis and Franny as parents."

Wilbur pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. "Well, it's never boring I'll tell you that much." Violet turned and looked at him expectantly. "Well, dad is very… very well talented and that is recognized now worldwide. He's in charge of Robinson Industries where they mass produce his inventions. If you see it, he probably had some connections in making it. And mom is a sensation because; you guessed it, the frog thing worked."

"It's not as bad as people think, it's not like they neglect me or spoil me. I have had the chance to get to meet people that other kids only dream of ever meeting, but its not like I am constantly meeting new people either. But in the end, since I get to meet these high people of society and our family is constantly under someone's watch my parents are tough. If I mess up, they make sure I know it. But I know that they do it because they love me and want what's best."

"Plus they are my best friends. They always make time for me. My dad has been there for every sporting event, my mom has been there for every homework question. And they haven't forced me into being like them. I don't have to be a science whiz or a musical genius to get their approval. I just always have to try my best and live up to my best. I wouldn't trade my parents for anything in the world."

"Do you get to play with the inventions?" Violet asked. "I mean, come on, if he's creating so much do you get the latest gadgets?"

Wilbur laughed, "No, I don't get any of those benefits. I'm not even allowed in the lab. If I want a new invention I have to wait just like everyone else. Although I do get some idea of what he's working on sometimes when he needs help talking things out. If I touch it before I'm allowed, I'm grounded."

"When was the last time that happened?"

"Wellll…."

"You're grounded now, aren't you?"

Wilbur sighed. "Technically, yes. Although to be honest I'm not sure if my parent remember that…"

Violet asked "what did you do?"

"I took my dad's project to a party. Some idiot turned it on and it had catastrophic failure. Needless to say that my parents weren't too happy about that."

"I imagine not," Violet agreed. "Are they figuring out what caused the failure?"

"I assume so." Wilbur yawned "Dad hasn't said much about it. I've kind of created other things for him to worry about for the time being. I haven't had a chance to ask about it. Hopefully it's going well."

-Robinson Industries-

Cornelius walked through the doors of his corporate office and immediately regretted it. As soon as he got five feet in, a swarm of people surrounded him. Soon Rachel pushed her way through the crowd and Cornelius raised his arm high, causing everyone to respectfully fall silent. "I apologize that I was unreachable earlier, but there was a family emergency. Right now I can't address every problem if everyone is talking at once. Call my office, make an appointment for later today. Thank you."

The crowd seemed to then run away, off to their phones to make the appointment. Hannah was going to kill him later for creating that huge wave of phone calls. Surprisingly, Rachel remained right in front of him, looking annoyed.

"What is it Rachel?"

"Sir, we have a huge problem…"

-END OF CHAPTER 13-

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I HAVE PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTED BUT YOU WONT GET IT UNTIL I SEE REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
